


For You, There Is Only Love

by OneHundredSuns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Background Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Mentions of Steve/Peggy - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: *Endgame Spoilers*"Everything is fine nowLet sleeping dogs layAll our minds made up nowAll the beds are made..."The battle's over and Steve is done; he has his way out. But the universe doesn't care what you want, not if it can give you what you need.





	1. All the Empty Spaces

Chapter One: All the Empty Spaces

Steve Rogers knew the moment he wasn’t coming back to 2023. It wasn’t tightening his shield to take on an entire army with the odds immeasurably stacked against him and it wasn’t in the heat of battle with dirt and shards of a broken ship raining down around him. It wasn’t even immediately after watching Thanos turn to ashes and feeling bone deep relief…before the inevitable weight of crushing sadness at having lost Tony. It was after when the quiet took over. When reality hit that they’d won but not everyone would be around for the celebration. They were missing two key members who’d been around since the beginning, and without them things just didn’t seem _real_.

Without Tony—the space he’d left behind was so wide and so silent it was as if a black hole had swallowed everything up. The world mourned for him probably as much as his friends had though they felt it more keenly. After the funeral they’d all sat around talking about him and laughing at fond memories while the newcomers wished they could have known him better. Even Fury had a few interesting things to say; his voice going soft as he recounted how Natasha and Tony first met. And Steve had sat and listened to all of their stories and just felt it was all too quiet.

It got worse when everyone left.

Standing on the grassy banks overlooking the gorgeous lake from the house, Steve had shoved his hands into his suit pockets and just felt _done_. The whole ordeal—and seeing Peggy in 1970—made him tired and long for something he’d always figured he couldn’t have anymore. But the stones would need to be returned to their precise timelines…so he volunteered because he was Captain America and Captain America fixed what was broken. This time? He’d also fix himself. Perhaps it was a bit selfish but after seventy years wasn’t he due a bit of selfishness? A bit of happiness?

After putting all of the stones back where they belonged—it’d taken longer than he’d assumed it would, having to dodge past versions of his friends and himself at times—he’d used the Pym Particles to jump back to late 1945 to be with Peggy. Naturally she’d been confused about the whole thing and he’d explained as much as he could but it hadn’t really mattered in the end. He was there and they were together, and things could finally be as they were always meant to be.

They finally got their dance…and quite a few more in the following month. Made so many plans for their future together. And yes in the back of his mind he knew this would create an alternate timeline or whatever but that would be okay. He couldn’t change his past anyway so the odds of things _working out_ were probably in his favor. At least that’s what he’d perhaps blindly assumed—giddy optimism Tony had called it.

One minute he’d had his Cap uniform in an old duffle bag, telling Peggy they needed a safer place to keep it instead of their closet—

_“What if we get burgled?”_

_“Steve darling, if you can’t knock a couple of burglars unconscious what were your plans for winning the war? Besides you could just destroy it…”_

_“Yeah…I don’t know.”_

—and the next something had latched onto the back of his neck like a vice and _yanked_ backwards with all the force Thanos had used to destroy the shield. He saw stars and then hit hard pavement, his head bouncing off solid concrete and slicing open a tiny cut above his left eyebrow. But because Steve was _Steve_ he was staggering to his feet within seconds, becoming drenched by the chilly rain pouring down from a now night sky. 

Groaning he stumbled against a set of dumpsters, eyes wide and chest heaving as he realized he was back in the future. Flashes of escaping S.H.I.E.L.D’s facility after first waking up pushed themselves to the forefront of his mind but he shook them away. He made to take a step forward when a noise behind him caught his attention. Slowly he turned and watched in horrified fascination as a—well he didn’t know _what_ it was, some kind of tattered robe draped thing—rise out of the ground and screech at him. It had hollow holes for eyes and fangs for teeth, and it screamed directly at him like he’d somehow managed to offend it simply by standing there.

“What the hell?” he gasped.

He expected to be attacked next but instead it shot past him like a blur, disappearing out of the alley and down the street. Following it seemed both stupid and practical so he took off behind it, breaking from the mouth of the alley…and directly into the path of an oncoming car.

_This is just not my day…_

Steve heard the car slam on breaks but because of the rain there was no real traction. It hit him square in the side, sending him crashing into a couple of garbage cans someone had left out on the curve. His ribs flared with pain and he rolled onto his back, blinking slowly as rain pelted him in the face.

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit!” A female voice chanted, the sound of heels growing closer. “Oh fuck! Hey, hey are you dead? Please don’t be dead, the paper work alone would kill me and then we’d both be dead and I really don’t have time to plan a funeral right now.”

A woman’s face floated into view, big brown eyes stretched to capacity as hands grabbed at the side of his neck. “Hey yes alive! Dude what the hell? You don’t just run out into the middle of the street like a crazy person! Because _this_ right here, you on the ground and bleeding could happen. Shit. Okay c’mon I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“I’m fine,” Steve mumbled but he was already letting her pull him up. His head was fogged and dizzy; there was a chance he had a slight concussion if the sudden pounding was anything to go by. “I—I need. Where…”

The woman shushed him and pushed him into the front seat of her car. “What you need is a doctor and a bunch of x-rays to prove you don’t have internal bleeding.”

He let his head loll back to the headrest. “My—the bag. I need my bag it’s…”

“What? Look handsome I’ll buy you another bag. I’ll buy you _all_ the bags,” she said trying to shut the door. “Just calm down, alright?”

But he couldn’t just leave his suit in an alley. If it fell into the wrong hands the material could be repurposed for anything. “No I—it’s there. Please just—just grab it.”

She huffed and dragged a hand through her long wet dark hair but darted into the alley, sending the water in the puddles splashing up as she looked for it. She found it wedged between the dumpsters and threw it into the backseat before diving back under the wheel. “You better have like, a life saving organ in there or something. Shit. Hospital.”

Steve registered the car moving quickly and erratically; the weaving in and out of traffic making his stomach give a rather unpleasant roll. They reached the emergency room in what felt like record time, and she somehow got the attendants to give him a wheelchair as well as bypassing the waiting room to be put straight into a private room to see a doctor. He would have chastised her for it but it felt nice to be stretched out in bed, especially when the serum started to heal him.

Yet his brain chugged along sluggishly and he idly wondered if it had anything to do with ending back up in the future. Or that strange creature. 

“Okay. One of the doctors will be in to see you soon. I lit a fire under their asses but someone chopped off his finger trying to cut open an avocado and since you still have all your bits, I figured he could go first,” mused the woman from before as she entered the room. “Huh…didn’t you have a cut there?” Her fingers brushed his forehead. “Anyway don’t worry about insurance or whatever I’ll take care of everything. It’s the least I can do since I hit you with my car. Even though you also bear some responsibility in this situation.”

Steve squinted at her. “Thank you for helping me. I’m fine though, really. I feel better already.”

She hummed. “Alright but hey it won’t hurt to get checked out.”

“I…suppose not.” He adjusted the bed to an incline so that he wasn’t just flat on his back. “You haven’t told me your name yet though. I’m Steve.”

Now it was her turn to squint at him. “Are you bullshitting me or…” When he didn’t reply she chuckled. “Okay. Well Steve it’s nice to meet you. I’m Toni. Toni Stark.”

Steve blinked. “I—what?”

 _Toni_ grinned. “Yeah I know I must look like a drowned rat.” She peeped at her reflection in the tiny mirror over the sink. “Or not. This is what expensive makeup gets you. Feel like a drowned rat though. But yes I am she. With the money and the brain and the suit…and the lawyers so don’t sue.”

Steve was about to ask if she was named _after_ Tony but that didn’t explain her last name. Nor that naming people after other people usually happened way earlier. So… “You’re Toni Stark?”

“Yes.”

“Iron Man?”

“Iron _Woman_.”

“Howard Stark was your father?”

“Uh…yup. Are you sure you’re okay? I think you got hit harder in the head than you want to admit.”

Swallowing hard, Steve swung his legs around and put his feet on the floor. “Wh—what year is it?”

Toni frowned. “Well that’s a bad sign. It’s 2023.”

Pain erupted in Steve’s temple, and he gripped the edge of the bed so hard the metal railing dented. “I—I don’t… What the hell is going on?! Tony Stark is a man and he died. I—Bruce! Where is Bruce, I wanna talk to Bruce Banner.”

Toni folded her arms over her damp suit jacket. “He’s at a convention in Washington but I could get him on the phone if you really need to talk to him. How do you know Bruce? _Who are you_?”

“Steve Rogers.” He sighed wearily.

“You were named after Captain America?” she inquired arching a brow. “Well you’re not the first.”

 _What?_ “I _am_ Captain America. Or I—I was.”

“Bullshit.” Her frown returned. 

That made him bristle with anger. “Me being Captain America is bullshit but _you_ being Tony Stark somehow makes perfect sense? When I know for a _fact_ Tony Stark is Iron _Man_. I’ve fought with him numerous times. I watched—I watched him die! I watched him save the world and die and there was nothing I could do about it.” He stood on wobbly legs to loom over her. “So don’t tell _me_ about Tony Stark.”

Wetting her lips and eying him speculatively, she twirled her hair up into a quick bun and backed away slowly. For a moment Steve felt bad thinking he’d scared her, but then she tapped her chest and that familiar hum of power filled the room. He watched in a state of complete shock as armor— _the_ red and gold armor—spread out from the bright blue light underneath her blouse, tiny pieces of metal converging together until her whole body was engulfed. Until…until he was staring at the glowing eyes of Iron Man.

“I am Toni Stark,” she replied, voice modulated. “I am Iron Woman.”

There was a pop in Steve’s ears and a myriad of colors exploded behind his eyes, distorting his vision. He sunk down to the floor as his chest tightened; signaling the oncoming panic attack. They’d been frequent after first getting out of the ice. Waking up from a bad nightmare drenched in a cold sweat, unable to catch his breath because what if he was still there? What if waking up seventy years in the future was just a weird dream his inactive mind came up with? And he wasn’t relatively safe and sound but frozen solid in the cold. In the dark. All alone.

“Whoa! Steve, hey look at me!” Warm hands caressed his cheeks. “C’mon handsome show me those pretty baby blues. You know you want to.”

Did he? He honestly wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore. “What the fuck is happening to me?”

Toni’s thumbs patted at his cheekbones. “Would putting your head between your legs make you feel better? Hell if I looked like you I’d probably keep my head there.”

Steve chuckled out a low sob. God that was _such_ a Tony thing to say. “Toni.” Exhaling deeply he forced himself to look at her. She was sans armor again and close, smelling like metal and expensive perfume. “I think I’m losing my mind.”

“Why don’t we start from the beginning then?” She offered with a tiny smile. “Like…why were you in that alley? Why do you think I should be a guy?”

Stretching his long legs out in front of him, he shook his head. “Because the Tony Stark I knew _was_ a guy. He was—he was one of the best men I’ve ever known even though he didn’t always believe it, and I didn’t always show it. We fought a being named Thanos and Tony died saving the universe. A few days after his funeral Bruce said the Infinity Stones needed to go back to where they came from so that the alternate realities we’d created by taking them would be erased. When I was done with that I…went back to Peggy in 1945. I was going to stay there with her. Retire. Finally get a life.”

Toni nibbled on her bottom lip. “Wow okay a lot to unpack there. Familiar with Thanos and the Stones unfortunately but no one on my team died defeating him. Carol did punch him into the sun though.”

Steve snorted. “Really?”

Toni grinned. “She punched him into _a_ sun. It was awesome and a story for later if you want to hear it.” She paused. “Why were you running out of the alley?”

He’d almost forgotten. “I saw something. This floating, flying thing in a tattered robe with no eyes. I think it’s what pulled me away from Peggy and dropped me here. Wherever here is. I was going to follow it and make sure it didn’t hurt anyone.”

Perking up, she got that _I just figured something out_ look and for a moment it was _so much_ like the Tony he’d known, that Steve’s heart clenched tight. Could she really be…somehow…

“Shit so I’ve never actually _seen_ one but from what you’re describing and you being here, it sort of sounds like you tangled with a Time Wraith,” she explained giddily. “They hate temporal disturbances and if there is one big enough, supposedly they try to correct it. You’re probably carrying a ton of time energy because of all the jumping you’ve done and that energy drew them to you. A man out of time trying to fit into another time permanently? Oh yeah they’d be all over that shit. 

“But why put me here in an alternate timeline? I mean is it to eventually erase me when this all disappears?” he questioned.

“Sweetheart I hate to burst your bubble but _this_ …” She waved a hand around. “Existed before you showed up. You didn’t cause this world—it’s not an alternate timeline of your making because you dealt with the Stones. If anything…since you had a guy Tony and I am clearly _not_ a guy, the Wraith dropped you into another dimension _slash_ reality. Like your world but with marked differences. Of course I’d have to look into the science and maybe check you over for that Captain America stamp I heard is supposed to be on your ass. This all hedges on you actually being Steven Grant Rogers and not just a cute mental patient. As for why the Wraith would put you here? No clue. Yet.”

Another reality; he could try to wrap his head around that. “There is no stamp but I am Captain America. Don’t—am I not here?”

Plopping down onto her butt, she pulled off her high heels and rubbed at the soles of her feet. “Um. Captain America existed here but he, well, when he was pulled out of the ice he was already dead.” She looked apologetic. “According to the official report that I _totally_ was not supposed to see, he suffered an aortic tear and the serum didn’t heal it fast enough. Bled out. His remains were recovered and he was given a major hero’s funeral. Laid to rest in Arlington Cemetery. There is a statue and a plaque.”

Steve’s shoulders drooped. At the time he’d thought crashing that plane was a death sentence and he’d made quick peace with it because what else was he going to do? He’d never imagined what would happen afterwards. All of the amazing things he’d see and the people he would meet. Being able to save Bucky… “Oh. Him being dead probably changed a lot here then.”

Toni tilted her head to the side. “Probably…” Glancing to the side, she grabbed his bag from underneath the bed— _when had she even brought it in?_ —and unzipped it to peer inside. “Ooh this is nice. I’d say it’s too nice for cosplay but I’ve seen some awesome costumes at Comic Con. Is this…Carbon Polymer Kevlar weave?”

Steve nodded. “It is.” He watched as she turned his uniform this way and that, slender fingers smoothing over the Avengers logo on the shoulder. “You—Tony made it for me. My Tony.”

“Alright chief you’re really making a good case here,” she breathed. “This is gorgeous work and it does look like something I would come up with because I do gorgeous work. Enforced against concussion blasts for optimal protection and dark for stealth purposes, but still very Captain America-y. You’ll have to model it for me. However the million dollar question; where is the shield?”

“Thanos destroyed it…or most of it. I left it with Bruce to take care of.”

Toni opened her mouth to reply but a doctor finally came in, looking quite curious as to why they were sitting on the floor. Although Steve was sure he was completely healed by now he let himself get a cursory check up, glad there was no need to have blood taken or whatever. He was given a clean bill of health but told they would keep him for a few hours _just in case_. Steve settled back into bed while Toni got on the phone with Pepper to do their Toni and Pepper thing. He could hear her from outside in the hallway and now that he was paying attention, now that he knew what to look for, yeah he could see it. He could see _Tony_.

Even as a woman she was larger than life, filling up the empty spaces anywhere she went. Her features were naturally more feminine then what he was used to but the eyes were the same. Big and brown framed by long lashes, and so expressive they often revealed things Tony didn’t want revealed. She was shorter than him though and curvier, but still talked a mile a minute with a quick wit most people couldn’t rival. And…she was alive.

Steve would always regret not being able to save Tony because if anyone deserved to live and see what they’d accomplished, it was Tony. He deserved to be there for his daughter, to see her grow up and become an amazing young woman. Pepper deserved her husband alive. Death was a part of war but it never got any easier. It was never ever fair to lose someone you cared about.

Seeing this version of Tony all vibrant and snarky severely reminded him how much he missed his Tony. How no matter what he’d never see him again.

_Would things have turned out differently if we hadn’t fought about the Accords? About Bucky? If I had told him about his parents and how they really died… If we’d been together when Thanos first showed up…_

_If._

_If._

_If._

_“If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.”_

Wasn’t that what they used to say?

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he cast his thoughts out to Peggy because that was something he could deal with. Was she looking for him or did she even remember him showing up at all? Hell did that timeline even still exist now that he wasn’t in it actively shaping it? Technically that was his past because this new _whatever_ was turning into his future. If he managed to get back to Peggy would he run into a version of himself already there?

Shit.

“You look like you’re trying to solve one of the Millennium Problems.” Toni closed the door and leaned against it. “I’m not allowed to play because of the whole…you know…genius thing. What’s on your mind, soldier?”

“Peggy,” he said honestly. “I hope she’s not worrying about me if she’s even aware I’m gone. We were going to…”

“Aunt Peggy was a boss. Literally and figuratively. She told me I could do anything I wanted to do and if someone said otherwise, to kick them in the bollocks.” Smiling, she drifted over and perched on the side of his bed. “She mentioned Cap from time to time. Said he could be a stubborn _arse_ but that he always wanted to do the right thing; always wanted to save everyone that he could. She said he was so brave and quite dashing. And dad well…he thought Captain America walked on water.”

“I didn’t,” Steve replied softly. “I’ve made my fair share of mistakes. I’ve let people down.”

“Didn’t stop you from being a hero to a lot of people. As a symbol and as the actual thing,” Toni responded matter of fact. “I mean I…may or may not have had your poster over my bed as a kid.”

“You had my poster but don’t wanna admit I’m the guy?”

“Hey maybe you just _look_ like him. There are Toni Stark lookalikes ya know. One happens to have an amazing show in Vegas.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m guessing Toni isn’t short for Anthony?”

She made a face. “Natasha. But most people just call me Toni. Anthony huh? Was his arc reactor bigger than mine? Don’t say yes because you might give me a complex.”

He chuckled again. “I think you two would have liked each other after getting over the shock. There would have been no problems left with two Starks running around.”

“Just the ones we made ourselves.” Clearing her throat, she cut her eyes to her watch and changed the subject. “Anyway since I doubt you have any other place to go when you’re released, you’re coming back to the Tower with me. Not like I don’t have the room. Pep said she’d take care of like crap you’d need so it should be there already. We’ll prove you’re who you say you are and then…profit.”

His brows rose towards his hairline. “How are you going to prove I am who I say I am? I really don’t have a stamp, Toni, but if you want to look that bad…”

Her laugh was sudden and loud. She even let out a little snort that was sort of adorable. “While I usually never turn down the chance to check out a fine ass, I actually have a more foolproof idea. But it’s a surprise. For right now I…tentatively believe you…”

Relief washed over him and honestly he was surprised by how much he just _needed_ Toni on his side, even the one from an alternate reality. It just felt right especially after…everything. “Thank you.”

Toni shrugged. “No problem. I do sorta owe you for running you down with my car. Hope there aren’t any dents. I’ll never hear the end of it from Happy if there are. Ooh maybe I’ll tell him that I heroically swerved to avoid hitting the cutest puppy you’ve ever seen, and in the process hit a bunch of trash cans. We just won’t mention this little hospital visit.” She took out her phone, thumbs flying across the screen. “Yeah that’s totally believable. And if your Cap stuff pans out we’ll alert whoever is at the Tower about your deal. If anyone is there—people come and go and refuse to use the sign out sheet. You uh, you gonna be okay seeing other versions of your friends?”

Steve rubbed at the back of his neck. Seeing Natasha would throw him if it came to it but he’d deal. He’d adjust. “I think so. Now that I know what to expect.”

Toni slinked out of her jacket and laid it across the sink, ripping down several paper towels to wipe at her wet arms. “Should have told Happy to bring me a change of clothes. Oh well. So guy me died huh? That’s…a real mind fuck. But I guess it’s no weirder than learning Cap is dead here.”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. “Maybe except you didn’t see the Captain America from here die. He was already gone when they found him but I’d been fighting side by side with Tony for…the whole battle. And before… We survived _so much_ but in the end he had to be the one to finish it. And all I could do was stand there. A super soldier—peak of human perfection—and all I could do was stand there while my friend died.”

“Something tells me you did more than stand there, Steve. If I know the other me he—he went out like a boss. He saw what needed to be done and he did it because there was no other option. No other solution except the one he could make.” Her eyes lowered to the floor. “It’s what I’d do. I flew a nuke through a space portal because it had to be done. Scared the hell out of me and I figured it was a one way trip, but what was the alternative? Everyone dies? Being a hero is about sacrifice. It’s messy and at times thankless, yet he _saved your galaxy_. Kept families safe. It’s what I’d do.”

Swallowing hard to keep the tears at bay, Steve managed a sloppy smile. _I said we’re gonna win…whatever it takes, and Tony came through. It took_ all _of him. And Nat. It took all of them._ “I hope you’re never put in that situation, Toni. I hope there’s another way out for you.”

“I’m Iron Woman, kinda comes with the territory,” she said indifferently but he knew the truth. “Things have been quiet for a while though so yay. You’re the most excitement I’ve gotten in weeks and you still have all your clothes on.”

“What about Pepper?” he asked before he thought better of it. “I mean I…in my reality…”

“Calm down Steve it’s cool. Pepper and I were together here but it didn’t work out. She’s still my best girl but she’s with Happy now and I’m _happy_ for them. I get to threaten him about treating her right while teasing him about not missing a date because—ya know—he might be doing something for me. It’s…it was an adjustment but I’m flexible. I’m good.”

“I’m glad to hear that, truly. You deserve all the happiness, Toni. More than you know.”

Toni visibly squirmed but she appeared pleased so he decided it was a win. “Yeah yeah so and anyway rules of the universe state probable changes depending on mitigating factors. There is most likely another universe where Pepper and I are both guys and we probably adopted adorable babies or something. Luck of the cosmic draw. As long as the multiple Peppers are having a blast all is right in candy land. Well unless one hooks up with Rhodey then I might have a few choice words and places to aim my repulsors. Gotta have a line somewhere, Steve.”

“Yes ma’am.” Steve chuckled much to Toni’s delight. “I have to ask, is this not strange for you at all? I mean you’re taking it pretty well.”

“After the shit I’ve seen? It’s just another Thursday. I mean it is a bit surreal to be sitting here with maybe Captain America from another reality. And yes I do wanna pepper you with questions, so many questions about where you’re from and the others there, but you got socked in the head pretty hard earlier and I don’t wanna break you. Just in case.” She wiggled her brows at him. “Once you past my test however all bets are off! You can ask me stuff too…unless you think you know me already.”

Truthfully Steve did feel more at ease around her now but it would be silly to think she was _exactly_ like his Tony. _Should I keep calling him that? Guess it doesn’t matter anymore considering._ “Some things seem the same but I wouldn’t assume. But it’s obvious you’re someone I can trust, and I know if there is anyway _to_ help me you will. I don’t think you’ll try to trick me.”

Toni snickered. “Then you really don’t know me at all,” she teased. “Man I’m starving. Do you wanna sneak out of here and get something to eat? I know a great place that sells the best cheeseburgers. My treat! I’ll even get you a malt to go with those khakis. Or would you rather have a root beer?”

Steve slid off the bed and picked up his duffle bag. “I could eat.”

Grabbing up her jacket, she slipped it on and motioned for him to follow her. “C’mon. If anyone says anything just smile and nod. They’ll be too busy swooning for a follow up.”

Steve grinned and let Toni lead the way.

-+-

For the world Captain America had been that truly great heroic icon that did the one thing everyone could agree on was great to do; punch the hell out of Nazis. He’d started out as just a symbol for the war effort but Steve Rogers had made him into something more, actually wading out to the front lines to save lives and bring _our_ boys home. He could have just sat on the sidelines to be trotted out when they needed higher recruitment numbers but apparently that hadn’t been enough for Steve Rogers. When they’d both been a lot younger Aunt Peggy had told her more than a few stories about Steve while showing off the pictures she’d kept. Cap punching a fake Hitler and Cap surrounded by pretty girls in flashy costumes. A dirtier Cap after seeing combat surrounded by his team the Howling Commandos. Thirteen year old Toni had found their tragic romance _so_ tragic and _so_ romantic without really understanding the effect it’d had on Aunt Peggy for years afterwards. Until as with life it got easier and better, eventually not hurting anymore.

Or not hurting as much. Aunt Peggy married and had children; she’d had a good life. Maybe every once and a while she’d wondered _what if_ but that was natural.

Sometimes Toni wondered about Pepper and the what ifs.

But so Captain America was considered MIA for years until he wasn’t, and then he was finally laid to rest and people started talking about how nice it was to finally have him home. “It’s what he deserved,” they’d said. “Now he can finally rest in peace.” Toni got the sentiment but…oh well. That wouldn’t have satisfied her father and had Aunt Peggy been really able to comprehend information it wouldn’t have satisfied her either.

Toni’s relationship with Captain America had been complicated because on the one hand she’d resented how important he’d been to her father, but on the other hand she’d totally absorbed that love and admiration for him that everyone else seemed to have. That and staring at posters of that perfect bone structure had been an enjoyable pastime.

Damn if it wasn’t even better in person though.

Slouched in the front seat of her Audi, Toni stared at the man claiming to be Captain America as he lightly dozed across from her. After devouring like five cheeseburger combos and two apple pies, they’d piled back into her car to go to the Tower. It hadn’t been a long drive especially not the way she did it but she supposed all that he’d been through had finally caught up with him. Well if you believed him of course and honestly, she kinda wanted to because how damn crazy would _that_ be?! Crazy and awesome.

Anyway though after easing into a parking space and cutting the engine, she’d just stared at him…alright she was still staring at him. The entire situation was insane but she’d seen aliens pour out of a hole in the sky so, yeah. She’d roll with it. Besides if a raccoon could talk then a Steve Rogers from a different reality could tumble into hers. Finding out why was the real point, and maybe getting him home later if that’s what he wanted.

“Steve…” Toni reached out and gently shook his shoulder. “We’re home. Well the Tower which is sorta home.”

Steve came awake at once, looking around frantically before ultimately realizing where he was. “Toni,” he said slowly. “So this wasn’t a dream, huh?”

She smiled. “Nope. Lucky you for—I’m super pleasant to be around.”

He chuckled and smoothed a hand across his face. “That you are, Toni. Well usually.”

Toni snickered but squinted at him. The things he said sometimes… “Ha ha. Anyway my penthouse is on the top floor but you probably already know that. I’m not sure right off hand who has what floor but I do know the guest suite on the floor under mine is free if you wanna claim it for now. Why don’t you go on up to the penthouse while I grab that surprise I mentioned earlier.”

Steve gazed at her like he was committing her face or memory or something equally as sappy. It was a bit unnerving…wondering what he was thinking about her. Or about _his_ Tony while looking at her. There was so much pain in his clear blue eyes though. Threatening to leak down around all of his carefully crafted edges. “You’re not going to incapacitate me or turn me into SHIELD, are you?” he inquired.

“Hell no. I don’t trust SHIELD as far as I could throw them ever since Fury split. And as for knocking you out if you’re really dosed with super serum I’d need like fifty horse tranqs which I don’t just keep around for shits and giggles,” she replied in amusement. “C’mon Cap you said you trusted me.”

“I do,” he said without a hint of hesitation or dishonesty. “You might not be the Tony I know but I’ve learned that trusting Tony Stark is always the right thing to do. Hard lesson won but…”

“You’ve got quite a few tales, don’t cha pretty boy?” Without waiting for a reply she hopped out of her car and headed across the garage. “Up! I gotta hit my vault. Hey Jarvis, unlock the elevator for my broad shouldered friend will ya? And open up the vault! Mama needs one of her toys.”

“Of course Ms. Stark,” came Jarvis’ clear voice.

Toni jogged around a corner and ducked into a nondescript alcove that almost appeared to be a building flaw, if not for the fancy black keypad that only tended to be revealed when Jarvis deemed it so. She typed in the code, stretched her eyes wide for the retinal scan and then slipped inside once a door hissed open. Inside was an array of different things that she’d collected over the years; gadgets and paintings and old Avengers gear that she’d long since upgraded. Sometimes she destroyed them but other times she kept them around for sentimental value.

Or a just in case situation.

It took her about five minutes to find what she was looking for and another two to get the crate open. Then she was hurrying to the elevator and bouncing like a little kid as it sped up to the penthouse. “How’s handsome doing, J?”

“Your guest is currently enjoying the view.”

Tony hummed. “Do me a favor and get a couple of quick scans for me. Photos too and put them on my private server. I want to have a look at his attributes later. Compare and stuff especially if this goes the way I think it will.” The elevator opened with a low beep and she strolled out, coming up to lean against the bar.

Steve was standing in front of the tall square windows with his arms folded across his simple button down shirt. He was staring out at the city, face bathed in the multicolored lights reflected in the glass. Toni let her eyes rake over him, shaking her head with a tiny smirk at his shoulder to waist ratio. Who _looked_ like that while dressed like some type of Christian missionary? Toni wasn’t the religious type but she’d listen to him tell her about the good word all day long just to be able to stare at him some more.

“Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Rogers?”

“Just…” He sighed but otherwise didn’t move. “I’ve seen a lot since waking up and learned a lot too. I’d made peace with the idea that we’re not alone in the universe but now I’m wondering what the point is?”

“In general?”

“Of different realities. Different versions of the same people. What’s the point?”

“Ah I see you’re having a crisis of identity. Makes sense. Well I could give you the scientific explanation about string theory or the astronomical theory but it would just be a lot of jargon not everyone even believes in. I’ve sort of been on the fence about it until you. To be honest Steve the point is that there _is_ no point. If the multi-verse exists it’s a chaotic place formed randomly, and trying to make sense of it would explode your brain.”

“That’s comforting.”

“I think—maybe the point is about second chances though. Or hope that somewhere out there, there is a you that gets it right. Whatever _it_ is.”

“Maybe.”

Toni sidled up beside him and bumped his arm. “Ready to prove you are who you say you are?” She jiggled her case and then headed outside onto the small balcony, hearing his heavy footsteps behind her. “I believe this is an old friend of yours.”

Steve watched as she pulled the shield out of the case, blue eyes tracking over the bright red, white and blue stripes before settling on the shiny white star. “Is that—that’s the real thing?”

She nodded and tapped her finger against the metal. “So they found Captain America with his shield naturally and decided most of his things should be put in a museum. It was a piece of history and history should be shared with the world. Now that’s all well and good but there are idiots out there who would try to steal it, melt it down because of its nature and do all sorts of things afterwards. SHIELD thought it made more sense to put a replica in the museum and keep the real thing deep in their concrete bowels.”

He arched a brow. “How do you come to have it then?”

“I’m Toni Stark,” she snickered. “First screw SHIELD and second…my dad made this so technically it reverts back to me. I totally stole it and left a very convincing replica in its place. Not like they go down there and play with it so they’ll never know…unless they do actually go down and try to play with it in which case it’ll break apart like wet clay.”

Anyone else would have slightly chastised her but Steve just laughed and shook his head as if he were charmed. He fixed her with that sad look again and then held out his arm so that she could slip the shield onto it. “It looks good on you,” she told him. “Now I’ve seen the old video clips of Cap handling his shield. No one else could throw it or catch it the way he could. Show me what you’ve got.”

Walking over to the glass fencing that was mostly decorative; Steve looked all around before changing his mind and going over to the steps. He hefted the shield into his hands and then threw it in a clean soundless rapid arc. It bounced with a ping off the gold plating of the side of the building before hitting the suit disengagement platform to sail right back into Steve’s awaiting hand. And he caught it like it was a giant Frisbee, not a weapon made out of a nearly indestructible element.

“Holy shit,” Toni whispered. “You’re—I—okay. Should I salute you or..?”

“Please don’t.” He smiled a little. “So you believe me? Just like that?”

“Like I said before Cap, I’ve seen the footage of you working that shield and while looks can be faked, that kinda thing can’t be,” she explained. “Dad uh, he said you chose the shield and then it was like the shield chose you. Unless you want me to do a full blood work up and DNA testing, I’m willing to believe you are Steve Rogers from another reality.”

“Thanks Toni.”

Toni dragged a hand through her hair, tugging idly at the ends. _Now what? I’ve got a real life Captain America in front of me! Maybe I should get his autograph._ “Well okay you’re going to need stuff while you’re here but you let me and Jarvis handle that. Not that you’re like on house arrest or anything. You can go where you please…I doubt anyone will really pay too much attention to you unless to like, check out the hot guy.”

Steve smiled. 

“I’ll tell the team to come in tomorrow so we can get them up to speed. Send the jet for Bruce because he should be here for this. They are gonna freak out,” she said happily. “Good times all around.”

They made their way back inside and she finally remembered that her clothes were still damp. “Jarvis did the stuff I asked Pepper to get arrive yet or do I need to start on a highly disappointing email?”

“Captain Rogers’ new things have been delivered to his room,” Jarvis replied wryly. “It will be a pleasure to have you staying with us, Captain.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Steve looked to the ceiling, expression wistful.

Toni made a mental note to ask him about that. “I hope Pepper got your size right from my—ah—descriptions. If not I guess I’ll just have to take your measurements myself.”

Jarvis cleared his nonexistent throat. “I could do that for you, Ms.”

Toni’s brows narrowed; sometimes she questioned why she’d given him snark. “Yeah yeah whatever, J. Why don’t we both change though? You probably can’t catch pneumonia but I can. J be your oh so helpful self and direct Steve to the guest suite.”

“Of course. If you would enter the elevator Captain Rogers…” Jarvis responded.

While Steve went to check out where he would be staying, Toni made a beeline to her room and shrugged out of her clothes. She slipped into warm comfortable pjs and brushed the wet tangles out of her hair, blow drying it before putting it in a ponytail. As she put her damp clothes in the hamper for someone to deal with later, she replayed the night’s events like a slideshow in her brain and laughed. Really?

When she was a little girl the idea of meeting Captain America had been something that caused her to feel delighted excitement. It was something to bring her closer to a cold and calculating father who never seemed quite interested in the other things she could do. At first she’d assumed Howard had wanted a boy to carry on the Stark name but then she realized it had nothing to do with her gender. He just didn’t know how to be a father to a living, breathing invention. But when they talked about all of the amazing things Captain America had done he lit up. _I made him this and I made him that_ he’d say proudly with a far off look in his dark eyes. _I looked for him. I looked for him for a long time._

Aunt Peggy on the other hand talked more about _Steve_. How sincere and sweet and just a little bit clueless he’d been, when it came to women anyway. But willing to lay down his life for anyone who needed his help.

_“He was a hero, right to the end Toni. He sacrificed everything to save millions of lives.”_

And now here he was…or a facsimile from another place. 

Back when they’d found Cap dead in the ice, she’d wondered how differently things would’ve turned out if he’d lived. Would they have fought side by side against Loki and his Chitauri? Would he be living here in the tower with everyone else? Enjoying their dumb movie nights and game nights where Natasha cheated at Monopoly and Thor lost at Sorry. Would they be friends? Would he have even liked her?

Or would he have spent most of his time lamenting the genius of Howard Stark?

_I don’t care…_

_Okay maybe I care a little…_

But this Cap was a different Cap. He’d spent time with a Tony Stark and probably knew what buttons to avoid pushing. Plus there was something— _something_.

“Gotta get to the bottom of that,” she said aloud. “It’s the neighborly thing to do. Jarvis put the kettle on.”

“Interrogations already, Ms. Stark?”

“C’mon you know that’s a third date type deal. Besides just figured he might want to talk some more. He looks like he has a lot he wants to get off that…chiseled chest of his.”

“I suggest removing the Captain’s shield from plain view. Do you think he is going to wish to make use of it?”

“I don’t know, J. He said he was retiring. I’ll ask him though. I mean I’m hoping nothing comes up but we’re always on the clock. And okay maybe I am dying to see him in action, just a little bit. Not going to make him though.”

Toni drifted back out into the lounge area and then into the kitchen where a pot of coffee was nearly ready. She fetched her favorite mug from a cabinet and leaned against the counter, bare toes wiggling against the cool floor tiles. She needed to work on Nat’s Widow Bite upgrades and fix War Machine’s sticking servos and figure out why Clint’s bow was doing _that thing_ —

Steve rounded the corner in a tight white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Or maybe it was a regular t-shirt and just tight on him. “I’ve probably said thank you a lot but I am grateful for all of your help Toni,” he said softly.

She made a face. “Steve please stop thanking me, you’re gonna give me the heebie and the jeebies. It’s…fine. You need help and I can provide it.”

He nodded and took a seat on a stool at the counter. “I just don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of your hospitality.”

“So you want to what? Pay rent? Lift heavy things for my amusement?” Steve chuckled so she continued. “This is the Avengers tower and you’re an Avenger. Speaking of which should I leave the shield out for you or…? I mean no pressure of course but if like, a giant herd of frogs attack would you want to fight them off with me or stay on the bench? With staying on the bench being a totally valid option especially after everything you’ve been through.”

“I’d fight with you of course,” he replied eyes on where her fingers were tapping against her mug. “While I’m here, anytime you need me.”

The words sounded nice to hear but Toni got the distinct feeling they weren’t as cut and dry as they seemed. But then nothing about Steve was cut and dry. He had the eyes of a man who’d seen too much in a short amount of time, and she tried to remember how she’d felt while going up against Thanos. Helpless, hopeless and utterly dejected were just a few adjectives that came to mind. Things got better but you didn’t forget. Remembering was important.

 _This isn’t just about Thanos for him though. It’s more. It’s…Tony._ She didn’t want to ask because a part of her didn’t want the answer but… “Are you sure you’re going to be alright…here with me I mean? Pouty lips and boobs aside; I am your dead friend. Grief is a terrible fucker and I would completely understand if—if I caused bad thoughts.”

“No Toni, no.” He stood. “I—seeing you—seeing you or any version of you would never cause me bad thoughts. All of this is just unexpected and it—it’s been a long day. I feel like I haven’t slept in months.”

She motioned to the elevator. “You can crash if you want. You don’t have to keep me company or whatever. I actually have a few projects I should get on before people start blowing up my phone. I’ll be in my lab if you need me.”

Steve pressed his hands against the counter, shoulders curving inward. “Can I—would it be okay if I just sat with you while you worked? I mean I’ll probably end up falling asleep but…”

 _But I don’t want to be alone…_ It didn’t need to be said. Toni understood. “Sure. Can’t promise your feet won’t hang off the couch in there but you’re welcomed to join me.”

He gazed at her with a look she couldn’t decipher and grinned. After a moment, she grinned back.


	2. Thought There'd Be Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I <3 you guys for being so awesome with all the reading & support! :D Much appreciated. On to the incoming feels.

Chapter Two: Thought There’d Be Time

_“Why did you lie to me, Steve?”_

_Peggy stood at their kitchen counter with her back to him, wearing a simple white dress that gently fluttered from the breeze easing in through the open window. Her hands were pressed against the pale green countertop and she was breathing slowly, lips ruby red like the day he’d first met her. There was a yellow flower clip in her dark hair that he’d brought her just because. Just because it reminded him of her; all bright and beautiful and happy._

_“Peggy,” he breathed. He didn’t remember getting home to her. It was as if he’d just appeared in their cozy little house but he assumed Toni had worked her magic and sent him back. That made sense. “I would never lie to you.”_

_“Didn’t you?” she inquired slowly. “You missed our dance. You promised you’d be there and then…”_

_“I…I came back for you,” he said vehemently. “Peg you’ve got to believe me. This—it wasn’t my fault.”_

_“If you didn’t want to stay with me you shouldn’t have ever came back. To have you and then lose you again—it just made everything worse.” She turned to face him and there was so much disappointment in her sad brown eyes that it spilled over as tears onto her pale cheeks._

_It punched the air out of his chest. “Peggy I—”_

_“I waited for you,” she said softly. “I spent my whole life waiting for you…”_

_Steve reached for her, took a step towards her but she inched away from him. Her appearance started to change bit by bit from head to toe, like she was melting from the top of her head downwards. Brown hair became white. Smooth skin turned wrinkled and aged with spots. Her toned limbs and curvy figure shrunk, perfect posture becoming hunched and frail. She opened her mouth to speak but a rattling cough emerged instead, shaking her whole body until she was doubled over with it._

_“Wh—why Steve?” she gasped, rolling accusing eyes up to him. “Liar.”_

_“No!” He grabbed her shoulders and she turned to ashes in his grasp, taken away by the breeze._

“Peggy!” Steve shot up in bed as if he’d been electrocuted, legs tangled in the soft cotton sheets. He rolled onto his side and nearly brained himself on the bedside table, arm flailing out to knock over a lamp. It hit the carpet with a soft thump.

“Is everything alright Captain Rogers?”

 _Shit._ “Wh—what? Where…Jarvis?”

“Yes. I believe you were having a nightmare, sir.” The curtains slid open by their own volition, letting bright sunlight into the room. “Should I alert Ms. Stark?”

Groaning, Steve flopped back to the pillows and raked a hand over his face. “No, thanks Jarvis but I’m okay. What time is it?”

“Ten thirty, sir. Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry. I..” He paused, his voice going dry. “I have been asked to inform you that you should come to the kitchen even if you’re _not_ hungry. Ms. Stark’s orders. However if you wish to treat them more as a suggestion I doubt she would mind.”

Steve chuckled; his heart was still racing, beating a staccato rhythm against his ribcage. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Guessing that Jarvis relayed his message to Toni, he crawled out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Splashed cold water onto his face and stared at his reflection, resisting the urge to grip the sink and ultimately rip it from its mooring. “I’m sorry, Peggy. I’m so sorry.”

You’d think he’d be used to nightmares of all kinds by now but in spite of everything he’d be through, a few could surprise him even now. A few could tear him apart from the inside out, and he figured had he not always been stubborn and strong he’d have broke by now. Then again there was a good chance he _was_ in pieces and just really good at hiding it.

Before Fury had cleared him for missions he’d been asked to speak to a therapist _just in case_ and he’d gone because he was good at following orders. Most times anyway. He never found out what Doctor Moreland’s assessment of him had been. Loki showed up two weeks later and the rest was history. And honestly Fury probably would have put him to work either way, trusting or perhaps hoping he could handle it because he was _needed_. Just as well…he’d have thrown a fit if he’d been benched anyway.

But the thought of Peggy thinking he’d abandoned her cut him to the quick. Yes it was just a dream but what if— _what if_ —there was a kernel of truth to it? Peggy reaching out beyond the realm of time and space for him, wondering why he wasn’t reaching back. _Just another person I’ve let down._

_Like Bucky._

_Like Natasha._

_Like…Tony…_

Swallowing thickly, he sniffed and went about his brief morning routine. He had everything he needed thanks to Pepper and once he was done, he pulled on a grey t-shirt and headed to the elevator. 

He found Toni sitting at the table with one leg up against her chest, idly swiping on her tablet. There was a stylus stuck in her bun and upon closer inspection he realized she had a single streak of white in her hair on the left side. It was a testament to how fucked up he’d been last night that he hadn’t noticed it before. Then again it was possible she’d put it in this morning.

“Good morning Toni,” he said with a smile.

“Hey Cap.” She put her tablet on standby and gestured to the food on the counter. “I didn’t know what you wanted so I got the full breakfast buffet thing. The pancakes are to die for. Eat up.”

Steve nodded and fixed himself a plate. “You don’t have to call me Cap you know…”

She reached for her cup of coffee. “Oh. Does it bother you?”

“I…” Trailing off, he thought back to the strained relationship he’d had with his Tony in the beginning. How Tony had only ever called him Captain or Rogers or some other made up name, somehow making each sound like a dig against him. And then slowly over time he’d became Cap and Steve…until a bunker in Siberia turned those just as hollow as the others. Made them sound vicious in Tony’s mouth, laced with pain and betrayal.

_“But he’s my friend…”_

_“So was I…”_

Not even Nat or Sam had known but there were times—while on the run—that he’d have given anything for the flip phone tucked into his utility belt to ring. To hear _hey Cap_ in Tony’s smoky tone even if afterwards he’d told Steve to fuck off. And then it had rung but with Bruce on the other end and Steve was certain he’d never hear Tony’s voice again.

_And now I never will…_

“No uh, no.” He cleared his throat as he came back to himself. “It’s just…I don’t really consider myself _Cap_ anymore.”

“Okay,” Toni said simply.

Steve wasn’t convinced. Plate in hand he sat down across from her. “Really Toni it doesn’t bother me. You can call me whatever you want. I _do_ consider myself retired though. That was the plan.”

Toni rested her chin to her knee. Her pajama pants had tiny Captain America shields on them. “What about all the evil shit in your reality that would eventually need kicking?”

He nodded and tucked into his breakfast. “I left my timeline in very capable hands. I’d always planned to eventually go back after, well after. Find a version of the shield that was still intact and give it to Sam. If anyone deserved to be the new Captain America it was him.”

Toni smirked. “Sam Wilson I presume? Mm. Well I guess if anyone’s earned retirement it’s the hundred year old guy. You could train people though. Not everyone has such a promising tactical mind.” She yawned and rubbed at her eyes. “Anyway so while you were getting your beauty sleep I managed to get in touch with some of the team and they’ll be rolling by later. I didn’t tell them why I needed them. You’re more of a…see with your own eyes type deal.”

“Okay.” Amused, he got up for orange juice and refilled her mug with coffee. “Did you get any sleep last night?”

“You mean after I ushered one sleepy super soldier to bed? Yeah I did,” she replied as he sat back down. “I got enough to function but I might nap later. I do that now. I nap.”

“Ah. Does it have anything to do with that streak in your hair?” he teased.

Toni actually blushed, the apples of her cheeks going faintly pink. “No actually this was, heh well this was Loki’s doing. With that nuke I just—I looked out into the gaping blackness of space and for a while afterwards it was all I saw when I closed my eyes. So I didn’t. Didn’t sleep.” She shrugged and scratched at her chin. “Then an asshole blew up my mansion, nearly killed me and Pepper and shit got rough for a while. Stress, they said caused it. I’ve dyed it but it comes back so…whatever. Hell I mean I guess it’s better than a heart attack so go me.”

 _I remember hearing about some of that. I also remember wondering why Tony hadn’t called me for help. I would have came._ “It looks good on you. Why…why didn’t you ask any of the other Avengers for help?”

She grinned. “A lot does. And everyone was doing their own thing. Thor and Carol were off world and Natasha was on a mission. Clint was spending time with his family and Bruce was trying not to go green. Besides we were still new as a team and—and…”

 _And I didn’t think they would help me…_ Steve gripped his fork a little tighter. “I would have helped you. Had I existed here I would have helped you.”

“You’re a sweetheart,” she said quietly. “But hey everything worked out alright in the end. Rhodey was there for me and I met a really cool kid who turned out to have a good head on his shoulders. He’s gonna be something special one day.”

It hadn’t taken long for Steve to realize a lot of the bravado of Tony Stark was a deflection. Granted it took him a bit longer than he’d liked to admit, and there’d been that brief exchange with Pepper when he’d called to yell at Tony about secretly funding his road trip, but in the end he got it. A lot of what Tony did was because he’d felt if he didn’t go the extra mile no one would want him around. It wasn’t about flaunting his wealth it was about using it to keep people close—if that’s what it took anyway. And understanding that one facet about Tony had changed a lot for Steve.

In the end he’d ended up sending Tony postcards and annoying little touristy stuff from all the places he’d visited. They’d adorned a shelf in the Tower until it was sold.

“It’s strange to hear about events here yet know I wasn’t apart of them. I keep trying to work out how things were solved without me around.”

Toni waved a hand. “You could just ask Jarvis for the details. Or why don’t you tell me about your version of New York. C’mon Steve you show me yours and I’ll show you mine and Jarvis will see it all.”

“Unfortunately,” Jarvis mused and Steve laughed so hard he shook with it.

He was reminded of that night in the Tower with Thor’s hammer, everyone trying to lift it multiple times. Tony tossing pizza rolls at Bruce, trying to land one in his mouth and then looking genuinely terrified when one went down Natasha’s shirt. Still offering to go get it though because that was Tony; diffusing situations with laughter.

Or escalating them.

“The Battle of New York was insane but it sounds like yours was too. Loki and the Tesseract. Aliens pouring out of a hole in the sky and the newly formed Avengers trying to stop it all.” He reached for another pancake. “All things considered we worked pretty well together. Fury’s Council sent a nuke that would have destroyed the city and Tony flew it into the portal. Which you did so…”

She drummed her fingers on the table. “I did. Sounds like the difference is Carol showing up when the big lizard things oozed out of the portal and started wrecking everything. We hadn’t met her before then. She caught me when I lost consciousness and afterwards we became pretty good friends. She shares my sarcastic sense of humor.”

Steve could see it. His Carol and Tony would have gotten on like a house on fire if given the time. “I gather with her powers Carol changed a lot for you guys. With Jarvis still being around Ultron must have not happened...”

Toni squirmed a bit. “He _almost_ happened but Carol stomped him to death before he could upload himself to the internet. The scepter was retrieved without incident beforehand so… Guess we were lucky Hydra’s experiments had failed. Shame about those kids though.”

 _No Wanda, no Vision. Hm._ “Yeah.” He wanted to ask about SHIELD being compromised but there was something else tickling at the back of his mind. Something bigger. “You said you knew about Thanos and the stones. I—how did that go down for you? Were people not dusted? It took us five years to come up with a plan because that’s how long it took for Scott to get out of the Quantum Realm.”

_Why aren’t you dead?_

“Well the snap happened and people were blinked out of existence. Carol was off world helping her Skrull friends when Thanos arrived and try as we might, we couldn’t defeat him. It seems the only true constant for both of us is Scott being stuck in the Quantum Realm. He got out and Carol came back, and we decided to take the fight directly to Thanos. On Titan.” She wet her lips and gazed into the middle distance. “He was a bit mad by then. The stones had driven him even crazier and he kept rambling about some chick and how she didn’t care about what he’d done.”

“Wait he kept the stones?”

“Yup. Said he should have destroyed them but he needed them to get it right for _her_. So we roll up to his planet and the battle for the universe begins. Carol takes him on head to head and he has to call in his lackeys to get a foothold. She manages to yank the gauntlet off of him though and it goes bouncing across the ground.”

“But how did your people come back? Who put on the gauntlet?”

“I did.”

Steve frowned, brows drawing close together until that little line appeared between them. There was _no way_ she’d used the Infinity Stones. “I don’t believe that. Tony—my Tony put on those stones and they—they killed him. He could hardly talk in the end because of what they did to his body.” His jaw clenched tight. “So if you’re sitting here telling me that you just…put it on and poof, everything was fine… No. I—I don’t. No. I don’t believe you were somehow stronger than him because Captain America died here.”

It was a shitty thing to say but he couldn’t help himself. The idea of Tony’s death being a simple twist of fate? No. Fuck that.

Toni flinched. Not a lot—anyone else probably would have missed it but he saw it and immediately felt like an asshole. “Toni I’m sorry. I—”

Pulling up the sleeves of her black long sleeved shirt, she held up her right hand, gave it a twist at the wrist and then popped it clean off. Silently she laid it on the table. “The front of the gauntlet broke which was actually a good thing because otherwise I doubt my small fingers would have been able to work the giant finger holes. Nanotech is amazing, Steve. It bonded with the stones easy peasy and then it was just a matter of snapping people back. You know back when I had palladium poisoning and I made that new element to cure myself, I thought I’d felt power when I shoved that arc reactor into my chest…but I was wrong. Those stones man. Those stones.”

Steve stared on in dazed horror so she kept talking. “They set every cell I had on fucking fire—I was burning up from the inside out. I could _feel_ the power in my veins and in my lungs and in my bones. Hyping me up while snuffing me out. Then Carol was there and she just—she just grabbed my wrist and my arm like I’d fallen and she was helping me up. And I told Thanos to go to hell because I was Iron Woman and he did not know who he was fucking with. _Snap!_ ” She made the sound with her left hand. “I woke up from a coma a month later with no hand and some odd scarring on my back that sorta looks like fulgurites. Consensus is had Carol not been holding me I probably would have died; that she helped absorb some of the energy. So no I’m not _stronger_. And I still actually _had_ a Captain on my side thank you very much.”

“I’m making a mess of this, aren’t I?” Steve asked, completely discomfited. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed anything.”

“Look man I get it. You’re sad because your friend died but at the same time, you’re a bit pissed off too. You resent him for leaving and I remind you of him because—you know—I’m him. And since you can’t yell at him…”

He shook his head. “No I—I don’t resent Tony at all. He saved all of us.”

“You can still resent him. I sort of resent my parents for leaving me.” Show and tell over, she snapped her hand back into place and wiggled her fingers. “You said whatever it takes but you didn’t _mean_ it, not to your core. It’s whatever it takes with the _as long as we all make it out_ totally implied. Tony was supposed to live and you were supposed to carry on together. Instead he died for you and everyone else…and that’s fucked you up. Would it be wrong to say that you probably thought _you’d_ die and you were kind of okay with that for whatever reason? That you never once thought for a second it’d be Tony?”

Steve blinked slowly and a tear he didn’t even know had formed slipped over onto his cheek. “I thought we’d all survive. On paper it all sounded so easy. Just get the stones and bring everyone back. Thanos was dead so all we had to do was snap everyone back. It should have been easy.”

Toni cracked a small smile and brushed the tear off his face. “Yeah. But if being a hero were easy, everyone would be doing it.”

“How…your hand?” He grabbed it and smoothed his thumb across the lines on her palm. _If I’d been holding Tony would he still be here? Would a hand have been the only thing he lost?_ “Did you make it?”

“I did. Invented a new artificial nerve system so that my brain can send it signals and it reacts like a real hand. Also invented the material used for skin so that it feels real to other people,” she whispered. “And so that it can feel.”

Nodding he let her go and pushed away from the table, getting up with the need to move. Perhaps there were more than a few unresolved feelings where Tony and his death where concerned. Honestly he hadn’t wanted to think about any of it because it had been too heartbreaking. Easier to bottle it up and bury it down especially once he’d landed in 1945. He’d told himself it would be okay because he’d make sure this alternate Tony would have a better life. If Howard was cold then _he’d_ make up for it, speak up about it. Yes it would be weird to be Uncle Steve but he already knew it was better to have Tony in his life as _something_ than nothing at all.

Exhaling deeply, he wrapped his strong arms around his waist and squeezed. “I was going to make sure things turned out differently in that new timeline. Not just for me and Peggy but for—for Tony too. It wouldn’t have changed anything in my timeline but it was something I needed to do.”

She itched at her forehead. “You really cared about him, didn’t you?”

Steve nodded. “I did. A lot of people did.”

A brow rose. “A lot of people didn’t create a new timeline to make sure he got enough hugs though. That’s good, it’s good. Makes me think maybe me and the Cap here would have been good friends too. Kid me would be bursting at the thought.”

 _Yeah until he left you alone in a bunker in Siberia after betraying your trust._ “I don’t know. More often than not Tony and I were arguing about something. Never thought I would miss those fights but…”

“Hey Pepper and I argue all the time but we still love each other. Technically she’s been telling me what to do longer than I can remember and I was supposed to be _her_ boss!” Toni chuckled before sobering a little. “Rhodey and I fight and I always feel terrible afterwards, even if it wasn’t my fault because he’s just…he’s _Rhodey_ you know? But even when we do fight there is a lot of love there. Hell love is usually the reason. You and Tony Prime loved each other otherwise things wouldn’t have been able to get so heated.”

Steve had never really thought about loving Tony. He knew they were friends and colleagues, and that he was fond of him but he’d never took all that a part and examined it. There just didn’t seem to be any reason to.

Now?

Now…

Toni stood and stretched with a loud groan, bones popping as she twisted. “For the record I like how you keep standing up for guy Tony. Warms the cockles of my non shrapnel filled chest to think he had someone like you in his corner. All Tonys must be protected at all costs…as the internet is fond of saying. Now! Barring rabid frogs what do you want to do today? I have a few ideas but you’ll probably veto like five of them however in my defense having my very own Captain America shirtless calendar is something I need—nay deserve.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. He’d been doing that quite a bit in the last twenty-four hours and it felt good. “Why do you deserve that, Toni?”

She grinned at him. “Cause I saved the world? I lost a hand!”

He snorted. “Okay. Tell me that stops you from creating the amazing things you create or from being Iron Woman and I’ll let you take all the shirtless pictures of me you want.”

Sticking out her lower lip, she huffed. “You’re a mean man. However if those are your terms then I accept. It totally stops me. I’ll make it stop me.”

“Yeah it doesn’t work that way but you get an A for effort.” Amused, he picked up their dirty dishes and carried them to the sink. “I’m up for the other things you want to do though. But I—we should also talk about getting me home.”

“Okay,” Toni said eyes on her tablet again. “Is this prime reality home or alternate timeline with Peggy home?”

“With Peggy,” he replied slowly. “That’s—it’s where I belong.”

“How do you figure?” she inquired innocently. “It just seems like it’s where you _want_ to belong because of Peggy but you could probably belong anywhere. Not to mention the Time Wraith probably put you here for a reason. I’d wager we figure out that reason before attempting to send you back or it might just toss you here again. Or someplace worse.”

 _Shit_. “If I find that thing I’m gonna kill it.”

She snickered but it was laced with warmth. “You can’t kill a Time Wraith, bud. They exist beyond time and space—they are eternal. From the bits I know about them they just are and hardly ever interfere in our mundane lives unless, well unless someone like you comes along.”

That annoyed Steve to the point where he found himself scrubbing so hard at a plate that he was rubbing the bright red roses off. “But they didn’t appear when we were collecting the stones. Wouldn’t that be a big deal? Traveling through time with the sole purpose of bringing back half of the population?”

Toni took her hair down and ran her fingers through it, blinking at the stylus that tumbled to the floor. “Huh. Was wondering where that went to. As for your question; it’s possible the Wraiths considered what you were doing acceptable because what Thanos did wasn’t natural. Overcrowding or no, the world is what it is and just deleting people at random because you feel like it is bullshit. Any of the people he snapped away could have been important to the future, and even if they weren’t it wasn’t his place to decide. Perhaps the Wraiths knew this so when you guys set out to fix things, they let you.”

“So I can save the world but I can’t find my place in it?”

Her expression softened. “Maybe 1945 isn’t your place, Steve. I know you don’t want to hear that but it could be true. Some things happen for a reason. Look at all the shit that went down for me to become Iron Woman. Obie and Gulmira and Yinsen in that cave. Take out even one and things could have ended up differently. Without Yinsen I would have died. Without Obie being a back stabbing bald fuck head and selling me out, I never would have been kidnapped or possibly even gotten the idea to be Iron Woman.” Coming closer, she put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s possible 1945 didn’t need Cap anymore.”

_Maybe 1945 didn’t put Peggy did. Didn’t she?_

_No_ , a small voice whispered in the back of his head. _Peggy went on to do great things without Captain America. Without Steve Rogers. Wanting and needing aren’t the same things. Peggy wanted you. Tony needed you—_

He sliced that thought off before it could fully form. “What do you know about Pym Particles?” he asked instead for the sake of his own sanity.

Toni made a face like she’d just sucked on a lemon. “I know Hank Pym didn’t like my dad and that he passed that bullshit onto Scott where I was concerned. I know they’re what Scott uses in his suit to grow big or small. So shot in the dark? You used the Quantum Realm to travel in time to collect the stones, and you needed Pym Particles to shrink down. Afterwards you used the same particles to travel to 1945 to get alternate with Aunt Peggy. How am I doing so far?”

 _You’re doing how you always do, Toni. Mind like a well oiled machine that never stops working._ “Right on all fronts.”

“But you can’t just jump into the Quantum Realm and expect it to usher you where you need to go. You’d need directions.” Her nose scrunched. “Or a map. Or…GPS. Tony Prime made you a time/space GPS didn’t he? Christ that’s brilliant! I’m kinda attracted to myself right now I just want you to know that. More so than usual.”

Steve smiled and felt his chest fill with warmth at this impractical person in front of him. They were strangers and yet they weren’t, not really. It didn’t make much sense to him but he supposed it didn’t have to. “Can you make one?”

“Duh yes.” She put her hands on her hips. “Might take a few but if guy me can do it then I can to. And I’ll make mine prettier. However what you should be asking is can I make something to keep the Time Wraith from chucking you out of 1945 again. And yes Virginia I can. Most likely…as soon as we figure out why they don’t want you there in the first place. Jarvis can you set aside some play time for me to start on that?”

“Of course Ms. Stark,” came his dutiful reply. “Shall I contact Mr. Lang and inquire about obtaining more Pym Particles?”

“Um sure and if he asks why I need them tell him it’s for a top secret project.” She paused. “And if he _must_ know the details he can come by but he has to keep his stupid trap shut afterwards. No telling Hope or her dumb dad.”

“I shall relay those words exactly,” Jarvis said drolly.

Steve grinned and Toni rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. “I will mute you,” she threatened halfheartedly. “He’s so mean to me, Steve. DUM-E is much better behaved.”

Jarvis scoffed. “DUM-E makes you smoothies out of motor oil.”

Toni shrugged. “It’s the thought that counts.” Giggling, she gestured at nothing. “Okay so I’ll look into Time Wraiths and time GPS but for now why don’t we put on our grown up clothes and then do something fun?”

Getting back to Peggy was something he wanted but Steve found himself quirking a smile at Toni and agreeing that going out sounded like fun. He wanted to spend more time with her; time just doing silly things where someone’s life wasn’t on the line. There hadn’t been enough of those moments with his Tony, and it was just another regret he’d never get to fix now. But maybe Tony Prime—as this Toni was referring to him—was looking down and smiling because an effort was being made.

_He’d so get a kick out of all this. God Tony, I hope you’re at peace wherever you are._

_You should be here._

Returning to his room, Steve got a quick shower and slipped into dark jeans and a black t-shirt before combing his hair back out of his face. Wearing modern clothes wasn’t something he’d thought he’d do again, not until they became fashionable of course. And even then he assumed he’d be too old to care. While in Washington he’d wore what everyone else wore to fit in, or to blend in. After being on the run and dealing with existing after the snap, he hadn’t cared much about being how he _thought_ others wanted him to be so slacks and khakis worked their way back into his wardrobe.

“I don’t know why I’m thinking about this. It’s pointless,” he said aloud as he put on his boots.

 _Old things can be comforting. Or tangible in a world falling apart…_ the thought drifted across his mind in a voice that wasn’t his own and he sighed.

Back out in the lounge area he found Toni in a wine colored tunic dressed cinched tight at the waist by a black belt. The arc reactor was nestled into place as always, the bottom hidden by tiny white buttons. She had on dark leggings and stylish shoes and it brought to mind another Tony that always looked good no matter the occasion.

“The Audi,” she was saying. “We’ll take that and never speak of what happened to the Jag again. Ready to go Rogers?”

Just as he was about to reply, the elevator beeped and the door heaved open with two figures walking out. Steve’s words choked off and he just stared, not sure which of them punched him in the gut more. “…Bucky?”

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes took one look at Steve and literally vaulted over the couch, landing in front of Toni with a forceful thud. He had two serious looking guns pointed directly in Steve’s face a second later. “Stark get back! Now!”

“Whoa whoa who Tin Man, ease up!” Toni exclaimed hastily. “I can explain this!”

Bucky shook his head. “Nothing to explain. I don’t know you who are pal but putting on the face of a dead hero— _especially_ that face—was a bad idea. Trying to take out Iron Woman wasn’t smart either.”

Toni batted at Bucky’s metal arm. “Dude seriously he’s not a threat I swear. Nat please get your boyfriend.”

Natasha—who now had her own weapons drawn on him—regarded Toni with a skeptical eye. “If he’s not a threat then who he is? A wayward Skrull? I thought there were rules about who they could turn into?”

Toni eased around until she was standing next to Steve, shielding him with her body. “He’s…Steve Rogers. Not _our_ Steve Rogers because our Steve died but this one is from another universe. And I know that sounds crazy but it’s true. I’ve tested him…he can catch the shield. And I ran his physical markers against those from Project Rebirth and they match.”

Steve had been struck dumb. It was one thing to see Nat again; he’d been more or less prepared for that but Bucky? Without him being there to get through to him he was sure Bucky was still the Winter Soldier. Still deep under Hydra’s control and doing God knows what. Truth be told he’d wanted to ask Toni about SHIELD and if they’d been compromised but there was already _so damn much_ going on. Not to mention a part of him had feared her answer. Had feared her saying yes Pierce was still puttering around with Project Insight in his back pocket.

“You’re right. That does sound crazy,” Bucky retorted. 

His hair was shorter, like it had been in 1945 Steve observed. “It’s true. I am Steve Rogers.”

Bucky frowned at him. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Steve wet his lips. _You nearly killed me and I didn’t fight back. I fought my friends and destroyed friendships for you. I left you with Sam because I knew he’d be there for you._ “Remember when you made me ride the Cyclone at Coney Island? And I threw up?” He chanced a smile. “The zip line wasn’t pay back.”

 _Very_ slowly Bucky lowered his guns, blue eyes widening slightly. He _stared_ at Steve and then glanced to Toni. “I want to talk to him alone.”

Toni shook her head. “No way. You’ll shoot him and stuff him down the laundry shoot and then I’ll be out one pretty new friend.”

“It’s okay, Toni.” Steve stepped closer so that his chest brushed her back. “I want to talk to him too. There won’t be any violence.”

Nat hummed. “C’mon Toni you can explain all of this to me in more detail. Let the guys catch up.”

It was clear Toni didn’t want to leave but she grumbled and followed Nat down the hall towards the small library that also doubled as a den. With them gone Steve turned his attention back to Bucky and motioned to the sofa where they both slowly sat down.

“This might be really strange for you,” Steve said softly. “It’s the same for me. I—where I come from things—circumstances happened that couldn’t happen here so I—seeing you is throwing me a bit.”

“Throwing you?” Bucky chuckled lowly. “I’m still not sure I believe anything Stark just said. But she’s not an idiot and she wouldn’t have you here if you were dangerous or Hydra or whatever.”

“I’m not Hydra. I am from a universe where things are the same but different. Toni can explain it better than I can,” Steve admitted. “In my reality Toni is a man. Iron Man. Well he—he was. He died helping to defeat Thanos. But most of the people who exist here also exist there.” He decided not to mention that Nat was also dead. “You’re there…or a version of you. Seventy years after I’m pulled out of the ice and working for SHIELD, the Winter Soldier shows up and tries to assassinate Nick Fury. And then me and Natasha. Apparently SHIELD had been infiltrated by Hydra for years and was finally making their move.”

“Fuck. Sounds familiar.” Bucky rubbed his chin. “Okay. Steve rescues me during the war. Where? And what’s the first thing we say to each other?”

Steve grinned. “It was from a factory in Krausberg where they were making _Valkyrie_. After brief reintroductions I said _I thought you were dead_ and Bucky replied _I thought you were smaller_. You remember that?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I didn’t at first but thanks to Stark I feel a lot like my old self. And yeah I remember that. Shit Stevie. I—I mean it’s good to see you but it’s sad too. I get my head on straight here and learn Steve Rogers died cold and alone. But here you are.” He paused. “Ar—are you okay? You look okay.”

“I’m okay…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s been a crazy few years and not all of them were good. In fact they were damn horrible. I’d planned to retire now that things were mellow but I guess the universe isn’t done screwing with me yet.”

“It never is.”

Questions bubbled up in Steve’s throat and he found that he couldn’t hold them in any longer. He _had_ to know. “Buck I—how are you here? Don’t get me wrong I’m happy that you’re not still under Hydra’s control but I sort of played a big part in breaking their hold on you. I assumed without me…well…”

The fingers on Bucky’s metal hand tapped restlessly against his thigh; the arm itself a shiny black with what looked like gold threading. “Natasha. A long time ago in the Red Room I was the one who trained her. We worked a few missions together and sometimes things got…personal between us. But with the mind wipes it’s not like I remembered. When I was set up to take out Fury I was thrown back into her orbit. Pierce got wind of her contacting Stark for help after Fury ‘died’ and guess who he sent to handle them?”

 _Shit._ “You. Where I come from it was me and Nat going up against Pierce. And then we roped Sam into the mix when we needed help.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t even know it was you until we engaged in hand to hand. We’re beating the hell out of each other in the middle of the street and then I accidentally pull your mask off. It was like seeing a ghost. We uh—we went up against each other again and you nearly killed me. I think I would have let you.”

“Obviously that didn’t happen. So what did?”

“The helicarrier we were fighting on exploded with us on board. I went into the Potomac and you pulled me out—saved my life. That’s when I knew my best friend was in there somewhere and that I—I had to get him back. No matter what.”

“Jesus. Here I came pretty close to killing Nat before she managed to snap me out of it. Split second decision, memory flashes of red hair and soft lips and I let her go. If I hadn’t Pierce would have killed Fury for real and Insight would have blown Stark out of the sky along with millions of others. I tried to disappear but I kept getting flashes of her and our past. Then she and Sam found me. Brought me here to get help.”

“And Toni was okay with that?”

“Fuck no. She hit me dead in the chest with her respulors and blew me out a window,” Bucky mused. “Not that I blamed her after what I’d done to her folks and everything. She didn’t want me here and she didn’t want to help me but she did because Natasha asked her to. And, well, she’d read my file so she knew the deal. It wasn’t easy and she still doesn’t like me but she hasn’t sicced her robots on me in a long time so, progress I guess.”

Steve exhaled shakily and balled his hands into fists. Several different emotions rolled in his stomach, making him feel green around the edges. One of his most vivid memories was finally getting through to Bucky. Stopping that helicopter by sheer strength and will alone; hiding him away until they could figure out what to do about the other Soldiers. The airport…fighting people who were supposed to be his friends. And then…

And then Siberia.

In all honesty he’d never, _never_ meant for things to get that out of hand. He’d just wanted to save his best friend and yes he hadn’t agreed with the Accords but what came after wasn’t something he wanted. Knowing that it was his fault the Avengers weren’t together to stop Thanos the first time. Knowing that in some twisted way Tony’s death was his fault because—because…

“Steve?”

Could it have been avoided? _Could it have been fucking avoided? Or was I always the catalyst?_

“Hey what’s wrong?” A hand landed on his arm and he shuddered.

Steve swallowed thickly. “Toni knows you killed her parents?”

Bucky nodded. “She found out when her and Nat cracked some usb drive or something. That’s why she didn’t trust me and wanted me dead, not that I blame her. It wasn’t me…but it was. I still don’t know how Nat talked her down from blowing my head off but she did. My name was cleared—what was left of it—and then started the healing to get rid of the Hydra shit. I spent some time in Wakanda and then came back here to be with Nat. Toni put me in that program she created to help brains and it did wonders.” He tilted his head. “Why do you look like you’re about to shit yourself and throw up at the same time?”

Steve laughed but it was a terrible sounding thing, jagged and cut with glass. “I’m angry. Shit wasn’t so cut and dry back home, not by a long shot. The Avengers picked teams when it came to the Accords and when it came to what to do with you. I fought friends. I fought my Tony. Rhodey got hurt pretty bad and my team ended up in prison. You and I went to wipe out the other Winter Soldiers that were supposed to be around but when we got tp the bunker, Zemo had already killed them. ‘Cause it wasn’t about _them_. It was about toppling us from the inside.”

“How?” Bucky asked inquisitively.

“I’d known about what you did to Howard and Maria for a while and I’d kept it from Tony. I said it was to protect him but…it was more for me than him. Zemo showed him footage of you murdering them and—and fuck. It’s us against Tony.” Steve frowned deeply. “He wanted to kill you and I couldn’t let that happen. What you did as the Soldier wasn’t your fault. But he wouldn’t—he wouldn’t…I kept thinking if he would just stop, if he would just _listen_. And here she did listen. She listened because she had all of the information about you and what you’d done. So it turns from _if he would just_ to _I should have_. I should have told him.”

Bucky remained silent so Steve kept talking. It was like he couldn’t stop. Everything was rushing to the surface, bringing with it the rubble of past mistakes and sharp memories he’d rather not think about. “I don’t regret saving you Bucky, not for a second but fuck if I don’t regret that it cost me Tony in the process. I never wanted that. I never wanted him to get hurt. I never wanted to have to choose between the people I cared about,” he whispered. “And yeah in the end we made up but all that lost time. I’ll never get that back. I’ll never get him back…”

“Stark meant a lot to you it seems.” Bucky rested his elbows on his knees. “For what it’s worth I’m sure the other me is eternally grateful for what you did for him. And if you and Stark fought side by side against Thanos whatever bad blood there might have been obviously didn’t exist anymore. He forgave you…if there was anything to forgive. Zemo played you. And maybe you should have told Stark about his parents but how do you tell someone you care about, that someone else you care about hurt them so bad it can’t be repaired? Sometimes you have to pick your battles and yeah the fucked up part is that someone will lose every time. Sometimes it’s you and sometimes it’s someone you love. But I know you Steve. If there was any way you could have been the loser, if there was any way you could have been the only one hurt, you’d have jumped on it without a second thought.”

He would have. He would have every time. 

_I would have used the stones._

_I should have used the stones._

“Yeah but it doesn’t change—”

“Then focus on the future,” Bucky interrupted. “I can’t bring Howard and Maria back, but I can fight alongside their kid when she needs it. So I do.”

Steve smiled; he’d wondered why Bucky would be putting himself in front of Toni if danger was around. “That was actually kind of wise. I guess you’re not so stupid after all.”

Bucky stood and lightly slapped Steve upside his head. “Can’t be. You always took all of the stupid with you.” He pulled Steve up into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here though, whatever the reason.”

 _Me too..._ “So you and Nat huh? I’d say I hope you’re treating her right but if you don’t she’ll just kill you.”

Bucky laughed. “Smothered between thighs wouldn’t be the worst way to go,” he said with a wink. “But no we—we work for some odd reason. She understands, ya know? She hasn’t done nearly any of the bad shit I have but she has her fair share, and she doesn’t judge. And she digs the arm.”

“Oh geeze I didn’t need any of those images,” Steve replied with a cringe and smile. “Wakandian arm?”

“Actually Stark made it for me. When she gets pissed at me she threatens to turn it into a toaster.”

“Yeah that sounds like something a Stark would say.” Steve snickered, feeling better about, well just feeling better. He was still going to talk to Toni about Siberia however. He just needed to. “Toni made plans for us to hang out but afterwards if you want to go for a run or whatever I’m down. See who’s faster.”

“Sounds good. And it’s me. I’m faster.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“Nope.”

“Yes.”

-+-

“I just want you to know if we hear on the news about a baseball hitting a car in like Jersey, I will be laughing until I die. With that said hit another.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Toni laughed from her place behind the fence of the batting cages. She tapped her bat against her ankle and watched as the machine spit out another ball towards Steve, which he of course hit across the field and completely out of sight with enough force to probably break the sound barrier. It was a delight to watch for more reasons that one, the top perhaps being the relaxed joy on Steve’s face. He was having fun and everything that appeared to be weighing him down was gone for now at least.

While he’d talked with Bucky she’d received the third degree from Natasha not that she’d expected anything different. She’d told the truth as she knew it and how she was just trying to help a new friend navigate his new surroundings. Thankfully Natasha had believed her which meant Steve would live to see another day. No doubt Nat was going to look into _Steve Rogers_ anyway though. And no doubt Bucky would be telling her everything because when it came to Nat he became less a metal armed killing machine, and more of a metal armed bunny.

Of course Toni had plans to badger Barnes a bit too but fluttering her lashes at him didn’t have any of the effect it did for Nat. That was probably for the best considering the can of worms it would open.

Heh.

Barnes was a…touchy subject where she was concerned but she could tell seeing him had helped Steve. Figuring it would was why she’d called in him and Nat in the first place. No doubt Steve was drifting and rudderless in this world not unlike his own, so seeing a friendly face would help to anchor him.

Toni had seen the old black and white picture reels of Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers. Knew the triumphant story of Krausberg and the devastation of that Hydra train. When Barnes had popped up as the Winter Soldier she’d idly thought the wrong person had survived. That thought buried itself into her chest and took root after finding out what he’d done to her parents. Years and years thinking Howard had had too much to drink only for the truth to perhaps be even worse. They were murdered and their murderer was Captain America’s best friend.

She could have killed him. Wanted to with a fire she’d felt for those terrorists in Gulmira but in the end Natasha had talked her down.

_“He didn’t know what he was doing, Toni. He didn’t know. I can reach him. At least let me try.”_

And now here he was living in the Tower when not out on missions. It wasn’t easy having him around. But around he was.

“You know if you wanted to see the Dodgers play I could just fly us to Los Angeles,” Toni said as he cracked another ball out of sight. “Because I am rich and own many jets.”

Steve all but pouted. “It’s not the same, Toni. They aren’t my Dodgers anymore. But thank you for the offer.”

She smiled. “Sure. Guess we’ll have to find other ways to entertain ourselves then. Shirtless calendar is still on the table. I could have Pepper set it up in seconds. We could get you a flag and everything.”

Chuckling, he looked at her over his shoulder. “Why don’t we both go shirtless? I hold the flag and you hold…a piece of iron?”

Toni beamed at him gleefully. “Mr. Rogers! How dare you! I’d be holding the Iron Woman mask.”

Grinning, he shook his head and swung again. “My mistake. Did you really just bring me out here to watch me hit balls?”

 _Well._ “I thought it would be fun for you. Something light and stuff. If you’re bored we can do something else. See a movie or what not. I mean it’s not like you aren’t used to New York. You come from one just like it so no need to point and go _ooh look Times Square._ Plus if we hang out I don’t have to do paperwork so really you’re saving my life right now.”

“Then you’re welcome.” _Crack!_ Another ball lost the wilderness. “Would you mind if Bucky and I used the gym to spar?”

“No,” she replied slowly. “It’s reinforced so go nuts. There isn’t any like, tension there right? It’s none of my business but…”

“No, no nothing like that.” He shrugged. “We just—we never got the time to spar just for the hell of it. Back home if we were fighting it was because he was trying to kill me. I kind of wish there’d been time to just mess around in the ring because we could.”

Toni could understand that. More time to just be Bucky and Steve instead of Soldier and Cap. “I watch him and Natasha spar some times. Then I leave before they do something that blinds me. We should spar. I could put on the suit and you could not hit me because I’m a lady.”

Steve laughed. “Shouldn’t I still hit you because of equality? Especially since you’ll be in the suit and can match me with no problems.”

She shook the fence. “We’ll figure out the details later. Do you want me to hack the ball thing and give you a real challenge?” She motioned to the people that were starting to pay attention to him. “Give the people a thrill.”

“Thought you wanted to keep a low profile?”

 _Is there such a thing for me?_ “I mean everyone knows who I am already though. This will no doubt be in the paper. I can see the headlines now; _Toni Stark handles the balls of a handsome mystery man! Turn to Page Six for more!_ ”

Swiping a hand across his eyes, Steve laughed again. “I have to say I don’t remember my Tony being so…” He searched for the right word. “I don’t know. I mean he was witty and a lot of what you say sounds like what he’d say, but he didn’t…”

“Flirt?”

“No he flirted. Not—not a lot though.”

“Or maybe it just went over your head?” She suggested. “I can’t imagine someone taking one look at you and deciding _nah_. It took Pepper a while to realize I was flirting with her because she wasn’t expecting it. And I wasn’t exactly someone people took seriously. Or maybe he didn’t want you to know he was flirting with you.”

“Why wouldn’t he want me to know?” he asked walking over to the fence. “I’ve never liked bullies. I wouldn’t have—I’m not a bigot. I believe people should be free to love whoever they want.”

Toni gazed up into his too blue eyes and could see very well why Tony Prime might have kept his emotions on the down low, if he had any. He did—no way he didn’t. “No that’s pretty clear. People are complicated creatures, Cap. They are motivated by a lot of things...” A beat. “I spent a lot of time being the shit person everyone expected me to be, not factoring in what that really meant. Then one day I realize Pepper’s _not_ just my assistant but that she was everything. She was smart and graceful and _good_ …and I was only one of those things. Part of me thought how can I have someone like that when I’m—I’m not worth it? Not worth her grace and her goodness.”

The machine rattled out its last ball and Steve caught it with his bare hand without even turning around. He swirled around the fence so that he could see her without a criss-cross of metal in the way. “Toni…” his voice was soft, an understated whisper that might as well have been a scream in her face.

 _Abort! Abort!_ Suitably raw, Toni picked up her bat and inched around him. “Uh this hitting the ball thing is it—”

A large hand caught her wrist, fingers a gentle but grounding hold. Against her better judgment she followed it up to a strong shoulder, up to Steve’s tender open face. “You’ve always been worth it,” he said slowly. “You should know that. I never got to tell Tony where I’m from, and more than once I wish I’d gotten that chance. So you’re worth good things, Toni. You deserve all the goodness you receive in this world.”

“If you hug me I’m hitting you with this bat,” she replied with a strained chuckle. Steve just smiled.

Fishing her sunglasses from her shirt, she slipped them on and sighed. “But…thanks.”

Squeezing her slender fingers, he motioned to the plate. “You want to try your luck?”

 _And break this too emotional moment? Yes please._ “You’ve found the one thing I’m not good at.”

“Just the one?”

“Ooh let’s hope I don’t accidentally hit you.”

They spent about thirty more minutes at the ball park and Toni did manage to hit a few balls, though they didn’t go nearly as far as Steve’s had. Before leaving she signed some baseballs for a group of kids and took photos, introducing Steve as her new bodyguard. Then they hit a vendor up for hot dogs and ate them on a bench while people quickly went about their afternoon.

Although Steve wasn’t a stranger to the city he revealed he hadn’t spent much time just…walking around doing nothing because if he wasn’t fighting he was in Washington for SHIELD or away. The _away_ sounded so ominous that she made a mental note to ask him about it later. But so they just strolled around for a while and then hit the museum where she offered to buy him whatever he paid close attention to, much to his amusement. It was nice; they talked and joked around and eventually ended up getting pizza to take back to the Tower.

With Pepper busy running Stark Industries and Rhodey serving his country, Toni didn’t have too many down time moments with friends. Usually she would be held up in her workshop and while she one hundred percent enjoyed that, she discovered that she also liked hanging out with Steve too. She already knew she’d miss him…when he left.

It was near ten thirty when they entered the Tower and the view from the wide windows was utterly amazing. She nudged Steve in the back when he stopped to admire it—again—and told him to entertain himself while she caught up on messages. That unfortunately took longer than she’d expected, with Scott yelling at her but also wanting to know what was so secret it had to be _top secret_. And then there were the stern texts from Pepper and _why is Jarvis handling this, Toni? Are you out with that Captain America, Toni? He must be something to keep you from texting back. I’ll be by to meet him tomorrow, Toni._

And one from Rhodey also letting her know he’d be by because _Pepper says you might need an intervention and what’s this about Captain America?_

“Oh Rhodey you’re gonna flip,” she snickered aloud as she changed into something more comfortable. Plaid shorts and a t-shirt with Hulk Smash sprayed across the front. “Jarvis, do I get a cut of the Iron Woman merchandise?”

“Yes. The proceeds go to various charities that you support throughout the world,” Jarvis replied seamlessly.

“Good. Charities are good.”

Toni found Steve sitting on the soft brown shag carpet in front of the sofa, fiddling with something in his hands. He seemed distracted and perhaps with her bare feet it was easy to sneak up on him and peer over his shoulder. Or he just knew she wasn’t a threat so his senses weren’t on high alert. Either way when she peeped over she noticed the _something_ was actually a smart phone. A Stark Phone at that. On the bright screen was a photo of a man with dark hair and dark eyes and an impeccably trimmed beard. He was wearing a dark suit sans jacket with a blue tie and holding Cap’s shield while sporting a big grin.

“Who’s the hottie?”

Steve chuckled. “You don’t recognize him?”

She arched a brow. “Should I? Wait is—is this him? Is this guy Tony?” 

“It is,” he said faintly. “You know I didn’t even know this was on my phone until a few days after his funeral. I—there hadn’t really been time to check it out. It was more for emergencies anyway in case our communicators messed up. He’d use the suit to hack into the phone.”

“He was one handsome devil.” Toni crawled over the couch and dropped down beside him on the floor. “Mind if I get a copy of that? I want to show it to Pepper and Rhodey.”

“Sure, Toni.”

Knowing that Jarvis would do his thing without her having to ask, she wet her lips. “So…sad times?”

Steve sighed. “A little. Just thinking about our conversation earlier and wondering what if. And…”

Okay so she didn’t want to get into _that_ again but she’d been the one to blurt it out in the first place, which meant she sort of owed it to him to talk about. “To be honest Steve I would be hard pressed to believe there is a T. Stark out there without self worth issues. It is what it is. But those issues are what pushed me to—they are what pushed me. When someone told me I couldn’t do something or when they acted like a woman couldn’t run a company, I made sure they ate their words in the end.”

He put his phone off to the side. “I want to believe Tony accomplished everything he wanted but with how he was, it’s like the sky was never enough. He could have done so much more. But he was happy before—before. With Pepper and their daughter. Tony was happy and I…”

 _Daughter, whoa._ “Steve you didn’t _make_ Tony do anything, trust me on this. He knew what was at stake and what he had to lose, but he helped because he _had_ to. Maybe you put the idea into his head but you didn’t force him to act on it.” She touched his thigh. “You more than anyone should be familiar with survivor’s guilt. Tony would want you to mourn and grieve and cry like, tons, but then he’d want you to live. Live and be beautiful and happy. It’s what I would want.”

Steve sniffed and wiped a hand across his face. “You don’t—it’s more than Thanos. You know for a month I didn’t think about any of this shit. With Peggy it was just regular day to day stuff. What’s for dinner and what are we doing tonight. I knew the SHIELD stuff would come because I’d never keep Peggy from her potential but for a while we were normal. I was normal.”

Normal was overrated as far as Toni was concerned. “It sucks you had to go back to 1945 to feel normal. We were pretty normal today.”

“We were.” He nibbled on his bottom lip. “I had fun today. With you. Even though it makes me feel like I’m living a lie.”

“Why?”

Shifting, Steve twisted so that he was facing her. His eyes focused on nothing before settling on her face almost like they were forced. There was a resolute shine in them that she noticed from old clips where he’d been planning the next attack. Whatever he was about to say he was determined to get it out. “Bucky says you helped him after everything he did. Or was made to do.”

That she hadn’t been expecting. “Yes. It was hard to be honest but I don’t know. I could tell Nat cared about him a lot and Hydra used him to be their blunt instrument. It’s not the same but Obie did something similar to me.” She poked his shoulder. “What’s this really about? What does the super soldier want to get off his manly chest?”

Steve picked at the carpet, pulling up stray pieces of lint until he had a little pile. “Tony and I weren’t on speaking terms when Thanos first attacked Earth. If we’d been together—but we weren’t. It had been a year or maybe two. Sam, Natasha and I were on the run because of the whole thing with the Accords and being against them. Well I was…Natasha wasn’t. I think Sam just got involved because he’s my friend.” He paused to inhale and exhale. “Here Nat saved Bucky but there it was me. I knew what he’d done to Tony’s parents but I didn’t tell Tony. Nat and I didn’t tell him and he found out in the worst way possible. That asshole named Zemo showed him footage of Bucky murdering his parents while Bucky and I looked on. Tony asked me if I had known and I said yes. We fought. Bucky and I against Tony. That day changed everything.”

Toni gathered her thoughts before speaking. “Why didn’t you tell Tony about his parents?”

“I was scared. I wanted to protect him from it but once I found out Bucky was the Winter Soldier, I was scared of what he might do to Bucky too. And I’d _just_ gotten him back after thinking he was dead,” he explained. “It was just easier to not say anything. To wait until Bucky was okay and then I was going to explain it all. Sit the team down and air out all of the dirty laundry. But Ultron happened and then Wanda lost control and people died, and the Accords were drawn up. Then Zemo framed Bucky for another murder and it all just went to shit.”

“It happens more than it should,” she replied matter of fact. “But uh, yeah. I can see how something like that would rip apart the team. Kinda fucked up you didn’t tell him, Steve.”

“I know, I know.” He looked downright miserable. “I thought there was time.”

And there it was. The answer to the question Toni had been wondering since he started telling this depressing tale. It shaped so much of Steve and it was like he didn’t even realize it. Pushed it aside or down—something she was familiar with—until it could be morphed into something that made sense. Tony Prime was dead and Steve needed it to make sense so he was replaying _everything_ in his head. Every mistake. Every fight. Every way it could have gone differently to end with Tony alive. The kick in the teeth being he couldn’t replay it to _his_ Tony so he had to go to her.

He had to go to her because…because he didn’t have anyone else.

Jesus it was terrifying to be needed so badly. Idly she wondered if this was how Pepper had felt. If how Rhodey sometimes still felt when it came to her.

Yet…

 _Yet._ “People can come back from being destroyed. Some people. Starks can.”

His eyes snapped to her face so fast it was a wonder he didn’t get whiplash. “What do you mean?”

She pressed her fingers into her chest over the arc reactor and thought back to a dirty cave in the middle of the desert. To horrible men barking out orders and threats in the same breath. To Obie digging meaty fingers into her skin and yanking, smiling all the while. “You didn’t destroy Tony when you—when you did what you did. You hurt him and he probably lost faith in you for a while, but you didn’t destroy him. Besides I’m sure he was totally guilty in his own way of something or other. He had to be because it kinda takes two to fight. But hope is a Stark flaw. It’ll beat out resentment every time…given long enough to flourish. Hope that things can be fixed or mended. Hope that a ruined relationship can be set on the right path again.”

Steve shook his head but said, “Jesus it’s like—it’s like you _know_. Resentment is corrosive, and I hate it.”

Toni hummed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging until he shifted and leaned into her, resting his head against hers. His hair was soft against her cheek, smelling slightly of the apples of her favorite shampoo. “I hate it too. It’s the worst.”

His laugh was sudden but warm, body losing more of its tension. “Thank you, Toni.”

“Sure thing, Cap.”


	3. Rooted

Chapter Three: Rooted

After breakfast Toni spent much of the next morning down in her workshop, spinning up glowing blue diagrams while Jarvis scourged the internet for every bit of information that he could find about Time Wraiths. It was just easier to let him separate things that rang true from crackpot theories and odd sci-fi porn. Of which she knew nothing about of course. Steve for his part lounged on the overstuffed couch in the corner with his newly provided sketchbook, indulging DUM-E who apparently wanted to be drawn like a French girl. 

Their…heart to heart the other night had rattled in her brain long after Steve was asleep in his room. Though to be fair most of their conversations tended to linger inside of her mind like spider webs in an old doorway; thick and sticky and hell to get out of your hair. While she still wasn’t a fan of deep conversations that made her turn to self reflection, older age had taught her that sometimes these things were needed. That in order to move forward—to heal—you had to tackle the pain otherwise it would consume you. The creation of B.A.R.F had been her way to help not only herself but others that found themselves stuck in a loop of bullshit. 

She wasn’t upset at Steve’s revelation about Barnes and the ensuing drama his appearance had caused in Steve’s reality. Perhaps in the past it would have stung but to be honest, Steve picking Barnes made sense considering all they’d been through. Though she supposed she could say that having not been in the situation, unlike Tony Prime. Still she also understood the pain he’d felt at being discarded because _that_ she was not a stranger to. Okay maybe _discarded_ wasn’t the right word but in the moment that’s just how you felt. Like you weren’t good enough or like everything you thought was real had just been a clever lie.

If Tony Prime had felt even a fraction of the love and admiration Steve obviously felt for him, well of course he’d been devastated to learn he was lied to, especially about something like his parents’ deaths. In that moment every fucked up thing he’d ever thought about himself—that his father had said or Obie had said—had no doubt exploded to the forefront of his brain. And cut just as deep as shrapnel to the chest.

The problem with Starks, _Tonys_ in particular was that while super guarded they also tended to go all in at the same time. That _need_ to be loved and accepted—even from a distance—often superseded common sense. Because while they wanted to protect themselves from the agony of betrayal, they just couldn’t shake the hope that _this_ time things would be different. That this person would finally see how…worthy they were.

_Stupid hope._

Yet it had been nice to help alleviate some of Steve’s sorrow; to cuddle with him and gaze out at the city lights as he sorted through the shit in his head. Back in the day the very _idea_ of Steve Rogers was as perfect as apple pie, so she’d always assumed the real thing must have been saint-like. A pure, flawless bastion of walking ideals that would have taken one look at her and known she wasn’t good enough. But that wasn’t Steve at all. Steve was real and messy and _human_ , and when he looked at her with such admiration and pride… Well she never really knew what to do with honest praise. Didn’t know if the goosebumps it caused were a good thing or a bad thing.

What did someone like her even _do_ with the Captain America seal of approval?

“Ms. Stark?”

“No I get what you’re saying I just…it’s weird.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and drummed her fingers on the countertop. “Theoretically a being such as a Time Wraith could also be connected to speed and I mean if anything is made up of dark matter, it’s definitely those guys. But speed itself didn’t have anything to do with Steve’s trip. That was more quantum mechanics and Tony Prime’s brilliance. I just—” Leaning back in her chair, she rocked it from side to side. “Huh. Alright it’s possible that the Wraith was called because of the buildup of energy that Steve had to have been carrying from putting the stones back to where they belonged. Maybe all of that energy was supposed to go back to his actual reality and when he _didn’t_ return there, the Wraith got involved. Could be it didn’t even see Steve as a person but as an extension of the stones, considering their role in everything. So stones go back, Steve doesn’t and the Wraith thinks it’s an anomaly it has to correct.”

“Sound hypothesis ma’am,” Jarvis said with obvious affection. “My research has turned up quite a few instances of them being referred to as _enforcers_. It gives credence to your theory. However may I make a suggestion you are not going to like?”

Toni groaned before pointing a stern finger at Steve who chuckled. “Shut it Stars and Stripes. Okay lay it on me, J.”

“Seeing as how we are dealing with the subject of Time, perhaps it would be beneficial to call in an expert in the field,” Jarvis suggested. “I believe you have one on speed dial.”

“Strange…” Toni sighed. “Not a bad idea, J. He is the keeper of the Time stone and he has firsthand knowledge when it comes to Thanos and other realities. But I’m not sure I want to put Steve on his radar…”

“You don’t trust him?” Steve asked. “I don’t know much about him seeing as we didn’t get to spend a lot of time together, but he seems like a decent guy. I know he sacrificed the Time stone to Thanos so Tony could live.” And then he was frowning. “Though I guess that was so Tony could get us into the past and then wield the gauntlet when it was time. Dick move, even if it did save the world.”

“And yet very much his pragmatic style,” she replied nonchalantly. “The Strange here would have done the same thing without a doubt if he’d had the chance. While fighting Thanos the first time things got dicey and he lost the stone. That was how Thanos got it. Still not sure on the details since I was too busy trying not to get crushed inside of my suit by some big rock monster thing. Anyway after we got everyone back and things settled down, he suggested we should become more _acquainted_ , since we’re both in the hero business and all. Kinda feel like he might just be trying to get me into bed though.”

Steve—who’d been taking a sip from his water bottle—coughed as he started to choke just a little. “Wh—what?”

Toni snickered. “It’s just a theory. Not like I would ever _go_ there. With our similar personalities we’d crash and burn before even getting off of the ground. Knowing me I would _not_ want to date me. Sex with me on the other hand…”

Laughing, Steve put his sketchbook off to the side and sat up. “I’m not sure how to reply to that but from what I saw, Pepper didn’t have any complains when it came to dating you. You really ought to stop selling yourself short, Toni. By now and after so many years you should realize how amazing you are.”

Squirming, Toni tried to steer the conversation back to its original topic. They could worry about her numerous issues later. Or never. Never was good too. “In the case of calling Strange, he’s not a bad guy but he’s very into things being in their rightful place. What if he takes one look at Steve and says he’s ripping apart space and time by just being here, and wants to send him somewhere? Then I’d have to fight him and his cape to stop him.”

Steve’s expression—which had already been gentle—practically melted. There were a thousand different unsaid things in his eyes looking like they were all bursting to get out. “You’d do that for me?” he questioned before shaking his head. “What am I saying of course you would… I wouldn’t let it come to that. I’d just go.”

 _Of course you would._ “No need to throw yourself on that grenade. Besides after what you’d been through you should be able to call wherever you want home. Strange isn’t God—he doesn’t get the final say. And if he tries we’ll tell him about how his doppelganger basically set the other me up to die, guilt tripping him into helping you get back to Peggy. This is a foolproof plan.”

His smile was a bit secretive as he got up to walk over to where she sat. “You are pretty good when it comes to making plans. I think it’s worth seeing what Strange might have to say. At the very least we could find out why the Wraith dropped me here instead of back where I’m from.”

Considering that information would probably be useful to have, Toni agreed. “Alright. J call Strange and let’s get this show on the road. Keep your fists ready just in case, Steve.”

The call to Strange was placed and he picked up minutes later. “Hello?”

“Hey Strange, how’s the cape? What took you so long to answer? Did you have to magic your phone from the fifth dimension or something?”

Strange snorted lightly. “Hello Stark, how’s the robots? And if you must know I was making tea.”

She smirked. “Ooh superheroes; they’re just like us. Anyway I’m calling because I have a question about time.”

“You…want to know what time it is?” he asked rather incredulously.

“Yes. I called you because I’ve forgotten what a _clock_ is. Christ look alive here man I’m asking you about _time_. Your domain or whatever you wanna call it.”

“Oh. Alright what is your question?”

Exhaling deeply, she ran through several different questions in her mind, trying to pinpoint the one that provided the most amount of information yet wouldn’t tip him off about Steve. “Have you ever heard of something called a Time Wraith?”

Strange hummed. “In my studies since becoming the guardian of the Time stone I’ve learned about quite a few different anomalies. I’m curious though where you’d even hear the term _Time Wraith_.”

She made a face. “Harry Potter. Look can I just get a run down on them, please? Why do they exist? What do they eat? Are they housebroken? How would one theoretically stop one?”

“Stop one…” Strange sighed and the line went dead. 

Before Toni could huff about him being rude a yellow fizzing portal was opening in the middle of her lab and Strange was stepping through, red cape flowing artfully behind him. 

_Well, shit._ “You know that wasn’t an invitation to just come over. I could have been naked. How did you get past my security protocols?”

He smirked. “I think you already know the answer to that question. Now why did you want to know about—” He abruptly cut himself off as his eyes landed on Steve. “Ah.”

Steve arched a brow. “I take it you know what’s up with me?”

Strange rubbed at his chin and then walked a slow circle around Steve, eying him thoughtfully. “If you mean do I know you don’t necessarily belong here, yes. Your energy is in major fluctuation but I can tell it’s settling already. Who are you?”

“My name is Steve Rogers.” Steve offered a hand to be shook and Strange took it. “I’m from…well another reality.”

Strange smiled. “Yes I can see that. Perhaps you should start from the beginning if you don’t mind.”

Steve shoved his hands into his pockets. “Toni tells me that you know all about Thanos because you fought him here too, except things ended differently. Well in my reality after he was defeated I took it upon myself to return the Infinity Stones to their rightful locations. Afterwards I—I decided to stay in 1945 for…personal reasons. I was there for about a month when a Time Wraith ripped me away and dropped me here.” His bright blue eyes shifted to Toni. “Toni has been helping me and taking care of me while we try to figure stuff out.”

Toni mock saluted and willed her face not to heat up. “It’s the least I can do for an American treasure.”

Strange absorbed this new information with a slight squint. “Thanos. There’s a name I never wanted to hear again. I realize there are other versions of us in other realities with their own trials but I always hoped they would be spared the monster that was Thanos. I’m sorry that wasn’t the case. Having experienced his brutality firsthand I don’t have to imagine what you may have lost.” Steve lowered his head so Strange continued. “Now you say you decided to stay in 1945 for personal reasons after returning all of the stones to their rightful homes. May I ask why?”

“True love,” Toni cooed. “Steve is Captain America. I’m sure even _you_ know about Peggy Carter and their tragic almost love. Steve decided to retire with her in a new timeline, and I mean it’s not like he didn’t deserve the downtime. But the Wraith had other ideas. Now I can get him back there but we worry the Wraith will just kick him out again.”

“Why would you want to return to a place that isn’t your home?” Strange asked Steve.

“Love.” Toni blinked. “Did you not just hear me?”

“I heard you.” Strange smirked. “And before you say it yes I know what love is. But it’s a big step to commit yourself to another time on the off chance that things may work out. From what I’ve read about Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter they never exactly spent an ample amount of time together than wasn’t fighting a war. That means adrenaline comes into play which can heighten otherwise benign emotions. Most of their _grand love_ was an embellished ideal because of what wasn’t allowed to become.”

_Yikes._

Steve’s jaw clenched. “We didn’t ask you for commentary. Can you shed any light on the situation or not?”

“Apologizes,” Strange said but he didn’t sound apologetic at all. “Please stand still Mr. Rogers.”

“Steve is fine.” He let his arms hang limply at his sides. “What are you going to do?”

Naturally Strange did what he always did; conducted an elaborate series of movement with his arms and hands to summon his magic into being. The odd mystical shapes leapt from his fingertips and surrounded Steve like a full body halo, twinkling beside his face and skidding across his chest. They made him look even more handsome…if that were humanly possible. It was hard to improve on perfection after all.

Toni propped her chin up with her hand. “So. Besides making Steve look like he’s about to burst out some god-like powers, what does this do?”

Strange snapped his fingers and the shapes hurried to rearrange themselves, forming red and gold snowflake like links in twin chains that wrapped around Steve’s ankles. “Impatient as ever, Stark. To answer your question _these_ are why your Captain is here…or why he’s staying here without trouble from the Wraith. Apparently there is a powerful tether rooting Steve to this dimension. That’s what the red and gold is…”

Steve wiggled his leg and the chains wiggled with him. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Strange shrugged glibly. “Either or I suppose. The alternative could be the Wraith throwing you through alternate realities for the rest of your life. The fact that it tossed you here and left you alone means—on some level—you _could_ belong here. There is a force strong enough to root you here.”

Toni didn’t want to ask but she had to because her brain pretty much demanded it. She sought answers to questions like a man crawling through the desert sought water. “Why are they red and gold?”

Arching a brow, Strange turned to face her. “Don’t you know?”

Of course she did. She wasn’t an idiot. At this point she fucking bled red and gold. “I’m Steve’s tether. _I’m_ why the Wraith thought it would be okay to drop him here.”

Steve’s stare burned her skin with a fire-like intensity and although she didn’t want to meet it she didn’t exactly have a choice. It stripped her bare and had she been wearing the armor, the face plate would have snapped down thinking she needed protection. As it were however nothing sheltered her from those expressive blue eyes; she was just surprised to see no trace of resentment or blame in them. After all he was floating in this reality—and not back with Peggy—because of her. She hadn’t actively done anything but it made a morose bit of sense that it was her fault.

Quite a bit was even after the fact.

She wet her lips. “How did I—did I do something or somehow cause this?”

“While I would not be surprised to hear you are suddenly proficient in inter dimension travel, there is no way you could have caused this Toni. The universe is a large cluster of mystical, science and the unknown. I understand much about the Infinity Stones but it would take millennia to fully grasp all that they are capable of. From what Steve has said he was alone with all six for an extensive amount of time. Who knows the total affect they had on him?” Strange explained slowly. “It’s also possible this has nothing to do with the stones and everything to do with Steve himself. He is a man out of time and the universe would not abide him just settling into another on a whim.”

“But there are multiple universes. Why this one and not say…one where I’m a giant clam?”

“Perhaps this one was the closest. _Or_ perhaps _you_ mirror the components needed to act as a successful tether. Steve, what was the Toni like of your world? Was she similar to this one?”

There was a tiny wrinkle between Steve’s brows but whether it was from anger or confusion was anyone’s guess. “She was a he, actually. Anthony Stark. Iron Man,” he replied. “And honestly they’re like two peas in a pod sometimes. I see differences; some small and others gigantic. But if I had to pick one thing they have in common it would be the selfless desire to protect even if it means they suffer in the process. And shouldering blame even when they aren’t at fault.”

When Toni still had the arc reactor buried deeply in her chest, sometimes it would ache for no other reason than rain was on the way. Taking it out didn’t change that though the pain lessened considerably. Now it was like a phantom twinge that flared up when she was stressed or ate too much spicy food. Well, there was none of Rhodey’s famous five alarm chili in sight.

“That’s two things,” she said quietly. “Alright so I didn’t somehow lure Steve here with my red and gold wiles. How do we make it so he can stay in 1945? Can we give the tether to Peggy instead of me?”

“No and even if it were possible, I wouldn’t do it.” Strange’s expression became severe. “A tether is a divine tie and trust me when I say they don’t develop out of the blue. Removing it could cause you serious harm. It could fracture you.”

“I’d be okay, I’d handle it.” She stood and started to pace. “You know the other you would do it. _He_ knew Tony Prime using the stones and dying was the only way to save the world, and he said nothing so that it would come to pass. Don’t be a buzz kill, Doc.”

“Perhaps but I can say with crystal clarity it was not a decision my other self made lightly. Trading one man’s life for billions may sound good on paper but that’s not what he thought, because it’s not what _I_ think. If there was _any_ other way, _any_ other solution he would have taken it in a heartbeat.” Strange squared his shoulders, glancing down as his cape nuzzled against his cheek. “ _Do no harm_ …”

“But—”

“No Toni.” Steve cut her off. “Removing the tether is one hundred percent out of the question. I won’t—another Stark is _not_ getting hurt on my watch. We’ll find another way.”

Strange nodded. “I’ll do some research and get back to you. Thwarting the Time Wraith is what we should be focusing on so I shall look into that. I’ll be in touch.” With a dramatic swirl of his cape he was creating another portal and disappearing through it, the magic surrounding Steve leaving with him.

Fidgeting, Toni began to move around her lab touching various things just for something to do. It was dumb. If breaking the stupid tether sent Steve back to where he wanted to be then—then why not just _do_ that? How much could she really be damaged in the process? Besides it’s not like she was a stranger to pain, enduring or overcoming. Sure it would probably suck but in the end it would be okay because Steve would be back where he belonged. Back with someone he loved.

She picked up a miscellaneous wrench and smacked it against her palm. “Is he this annoying where you’re from, because he’s super annoying here. I’d heard about him when he was a doctor and it was always how much of a brilliant asshole he was. Why the universe thought someone with _that_ ego should be in charge of a magical rock that can control time I’ll never know. Would’ve been better off giving it to a toddler.”

Steve smiled but remained quiet so she kept rambling. “For years I walked around with a freaking hole in my chest, I think I could handle whatever cutting this tether would do. Especially if it’s the quickest way to get you back to where you want to be. Maybe I should look into it myself.”

Without warning he was sliding into her path and cutting off her steps. His hands came up to grasp her shoulders before smoothing down to circle her wrists. Startled she blinked up at him, the sound of the wrench clattering to the floor falling on deaf ears. “Please don’t,” he said faintly. “Toni being here with you isn’t some hardship I’m forced to put up with. It’s—well it’s not where I saw myself that’s true but it’s—it’s not _hard_ to be here. When I think of all the places or worlds that Wraith could have dropped me? I’m damn happy there was a connection for him to draw on. You saved me…and I would never hurt you to get back to 1945. I couldn’t live with myself if that were the case. We’ll just wait and see what Strange comes up with.”

Flustered, Toni pulled away from him and walked over to the far side of the lab where DUM-E was “organizing” a pile of junk. _Why_ was Steve _like this_? Was it his mission in life to make her comfortable? To raise her faults to the forefront and shove them under a microscope? In what galaxy did Toni Stark deserve the respect of a freaking icon?

It was a thread she would pick at. Maybe that was why she asked, “Are you being super nice to me because you feel guilty for how you treated Tony Prime?”

“Hey Tony gave as good as he got,” Steve chuckled. “But maybe. You’re not my do over though and really I’m just being honest. Even if Tony and I had never seen eye to eye I wouldn’t use your pain to my advantage. That’s not who I am.”

“I don’t see why you care to be honest. I’m not _him_ so you don’t owe me your loyalty.”

“Don’t I? Steve Rogers died here but everything before the ice still happened. Howard still helped with the serum and so much more…”

“Oh so this is about Howard?”

“Toni…” With a sigh he dragged his hand through his carefully coifed hair. “This is about you and me. Apparently it’s always been about you and me. If the situation was reversed would you blow a hole in my chest if it meant getting home?”

“Of course not.” She frowned and looked at him over her shoulder. “But then I’m smart enough to come up with another solution. Honestly…your earnest—ness is a bit…jarring. There.”

“Oh?” Grinning he took her seat at the counter, hands resting in his lap. “Are—are you actually going to share your feelings with me? Wow. You really are _older_ and wiser, aren’t you?”

“Hey!” she squawked. “Unless you want to take cold showers for the rest of forever you’ll take that back! And I—share. I share with Rhodey and with Pepper and sometimes Natasha; you’re the unknown here. You _knew_ a Tony Stark but I have no insider knowledge about Steve Rogers.”

Steve nodded. “What do you want to know? I can tell you shit that’s not in the history books. You can also ask Bucky but…not sure I want him recounting my greatest hits.”

Toni wrapped the white strand of hair around her finger and tugged. “Hearing you talk about yourself isn’t the same as…experiencing you. Look never mind. I won’t stick my nose into this tether business. I’ll focus on the GPS though if Strange comes through I see no reason he can’t just drop you back into 1945. He’d probably say no though because he’s a dick.” Petting DUM-E on his hook, she meandered back to her holograms. “In the meantime I guess you’re stuck with me.”

His grin brightened. “Still not complaining.”

She snorted. “Yeah not yet anyway. Okay well um I guess we can have Jarvis order you some stuff to make your stay more…homey. And don’t say you don’t need anything because that’s horse shit. Barnes doesn’t _need_ an expresso maker but I let him have one because when I want to poison him it’ll be the easiest to go for.”

“It would be my pleasure to assist you Captain Rogers,” Jarvis said effortlessly. “At the very least I’m sure you will want more clothes.”

“You have a point,” Steve responded with a touch of amusement. “Otherwise I’d just be giving into Toni’s mad shirtless plans for me.”

Toni snickered darkly. “Oh second thought, cancel that J. No supplies for the Captain. I can’t afford it. Oh and burn Barnes’ too just in case he gets any ideas about sharing.”

Steve rolled his eyes but it was clear he was in a good mood. “How about you show me what you else you’re working on in here. C’mon. Blow my mind, Ms. Stark.”

 _Heh…_ “Oh Mr. Rogers, be careful what you ask for. You’re going to need a cigarette by the time I’m done.”

-+-

Later that day found Toni curled up on her leather couch, staring at a live feed of Barnes and Steve sparring down in the gym. It wasn’t creepy—they knew she had cameras in certain areas in the name of security. In fact it was probably why Steve was wearing a white tank top and not shirtless because for a national icon he could be very trifling. But it was interesting to watch their movements and how they came at each other. Steve was obviously superior since his serum was the real deal but Barnes was no slouch either. He fought a little dirtier but Steve used their surroundings to his advantage. To be honest she wouldn’t want to see them going at it for real though. Just seemed too stressful.

“If they break my gym they are buying me new one.” She winced as Steve kicked Barnes into a treadmill, snapping off one of its arms. Barnes for his part simply laughed and bounded back into the ring. “Least they are having fun.”

Jarvis’ voice flared to life. “Ma’am, Miss. Potts is on her way up. I thought it prudent to warn you.”

Toni pouted. “Why? Is she mad? Does she look mad?”

The elevator door opened before he could reply—though it was just as well he decided _not_ to reply—and Pepper strolled out in all of her CEO glory. She did not look mad. “Toni,” she said with a touch of relief. “Are you alright? I was worried when _my_ calls kept going to voicemail. And then Jarvis mentioned some Captain…”

Toni waved the feed away and hopped up, pulling her in for a big hug. “I’m fine! Just been busy helping Steve. And he’s not _some_ Captain Pep he is _the_ Captain. Though don’t tell Carol I said that. But he’s Captain America. Granted from another reality but he’s the real deal. Got stranded here by a time monster…sort of.”

Pepper arched a brow. “I see. Are you sure he’s not a Skrull or…?”

Toni shook her head. “Nope he’s actually Steve Rogers. Vetted and verified. In his reality they did the whole Thanos song and dance, so you can imagine that drama. He wanted to settle down in 1945 but the aforementioned time monster kicked him here instead.”

“Why?”

“I…”

“ _Toni_.”

“Fine no lies, geeze. Strange said it had something to do with Steve possibly carrying around too much energy and the Wraith aka time monster wanting to put him somewhere where he was already connected. Like here. Because of me.”

Pepper’s brow climbed a little higher. “Later I’m going to need you to explain this in specific detail. But for now you seem to be happy so I’m satisfied this Steve isn’t a threat.”

“No. He’s more the type to walk little old ladies across the street. It’s so freaking strange, Pep. My dad spent the better part of my childhood searching for Steve Rogers and when he was found, I don’t know. Happy but bittersweet because he didn’t survive, not that anyone really expected him to after so many years. Then one shows up here and it’s like—it’s surreal to be witnessing what could have been. How he could have helped us with the battle of New York and stuff.” Excitement waning, Toni flopped back onto the couch. “Or how it could have all gone terribly wrong once he withheld vital information about my parents’ deaths from me. Still part of me feels like I would’ve taken it over not having him at all.”

Easing down beside her, Pepper rubbed her thigh. “Well now you have the chance to get to know him. And so do I. How long will he be staying?”

Toni shrugged. “Not sure. Strange is going to look into the whole thing so we’re sort of in limbo. In the meantime he’s going to be staying here and hanging out I suppose. Meeting everyone. You’re going to like him.”

Pepper smiled. “I’m sure I will. You seem to like him. Don’t get me wrong I’m happy you’re making new friends, Toni. I realize now that I’m running your company and we aren’t dating anymore that we probably don’t spend as much time together. It’s nice to see you not locked up in your workshop all of the time with DUM-E and You. As wonderful as they are you still need to see the sunlight every once and a while.”

“DUM-E is a sweetie…when he’s not trying to poison me.”

“He is,” Pepper admitted with a chuckle. “So can I meet the infamous Steve Rogers or do you plan to keep him all to yourself?”

Standing again, Toni pulled her up and into the elevator. “I’d have to fight Barnes for him. Then again maybe showing him my boobs would do the trick. Oh! Jarvis show Pepper guy me.” As the elevator doors closed an image opened on them showing off the picture she’d lifted from Steve’s phone. “This is Anthony Stark.”

“Wow,” Pepper whispered. “He’s gorgeous. I can’t believe you’re a man in another reality. It’s hard to make sense of it—that we have clones running around out there.”

“Not so much clones as different versions of us. Grown and born and all that jazz. But yeah this is him…or was him.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “He—he married his Pepper and they had a little girl.”

Pepper didn’t say anything, just continued to stare at the picture but that was okay. Something like this took a minute to be processed and it wasn’t like Toni didn’t still have _holy shit_ moments about the whole thing. To think in another universe she’d somehow made it work with Pepper to the point of vows and babies; it was amazing. However she understood here that hadn’t been in the cards for a number of reasons. They’d been on the rocks for a while before the Mandarin incident because of her paranoia and afterwards while things had gotten better, it hadn’t lasted long. By the time Ultron almost happened they were well and truly over.

A small part of Toni assumed they’d reconnect when the world calmed down but it wasn’t in the cards. Instead she watched Pepper and Happy grow closer and closer, though to their credit they did try to fight it, probably worried about her feelings. It hurt—of course—but Toni wasn’t the type to let others suffer if there was anything she could do to stop it. So she’d offhandedly given her blessing one day while they were all trapped on a private flight to India. Promised she’d be fine, that she just wanted them happy.

Later at home alone she’d drowned her sorrows and then updated everyone’s gear and weapons to the point that even Natasha was impressed. Over time it got easier and now she really was fine with their relationship. Some people just weren’t cut out for the picket fence life.

_Though Tony Prime made it work so maybe there is hope for me yet. Just need to start dating again._

Minutes later they were walking into the gym, the sound of Pepper’s high heels alerting that they were coming. They found Barnes and Steve stretched out on blue mats laughing about something, both perking up when they noticed they weren’t alone. Steve got a soft smile at the sight of Pepper and stood, slinging his towel around his neck.

_Welcome to the gun show, indeed._

“Look who came to threaten you to be nice to me!” Toni giggled cheerfully. “Pep this is Steve Rogers. Steve this is my Pep.”

Pepper surveyed him with a critical eye before shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Captain Rogers. I’ve been hearing interesting things about you.”

Steve continued to smile. “Please call me Steve. I’d say it’s meet to meet you as well but…”

Pepper smirked. “You feel like you already know me? Mm well it’s understandable if what Toni has told me is true, and this doesn’t sound like something even she could make up. However preconceived notions never did anyone any good.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve replied earnestly. “I know you aren’t the Pepper I’m familiar with but I hope we can become friends. I’d like that anyway.”

“I’d like that too,” she mused. “And I wouldn’t mind hearing about this other Pepper whenever you have a free moment.”

Toni poked her in the side. “I bet she has more shoes than you. I bet they have Jimmy Choos over there we’ve never even heard of.”

Pepper slapped delicately at her hand. “Stop it, Toni or I’ll sell your company to Reed.”

“Abuse!” Toni shouted. “But I’ll let it slide because you’re one of my favorite people. And you’re coming with me to that charity dinner for first responders.”

“I told you that I can’t make it though I can see why you’ve forgotten…” Pepper inclined her head towards Steve. “I have to be in Zurich remember? For a meeting with _your_ shareholders. Why not take Steve?”

Toni scratched at her neck. “I’m sorry, what?”

She gestured to the man in question. “I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind taking you. Not like either of you have anything better to do until Doctor Strange contacts you.”

Steve snickered. “I wouldn’t mind actually. I’ll need a tux though.”

She nodded. “Jarvis can order you one but perhaps going in for a fitting wouldn’t be the worst idea.” Her cell phone chimed and she stepped off to the side to answer it.

“I’m sorry. I thought Pepper’s wrangling was reserved for me,” Toni said wryly. “But I _do_ need a plus one otherwise I’m liable to feed all the orphans or fix all the broken fire hydrants in the city.”

“And that would be a bad thing?” Steve asked.

“Well not to me but Pepper thinks I should give other people chances to be philanthropic too.” Shrugging, Toni crossed over to the broken treadmill and gave it a pat. “Your watch is over, good buddy. Don’t worry I’ll make sure your sisters and brothers don’t suffer the same fate.”

Barnes bounced his water bottle from hand to hand. “That’s Steve’s fault. He’s the one who kicked me into it.”

Toni huffed. “I think you’re equally to blame but since it’s two best friends getting to be the terrors they missed out on I won’t make a fuss. Might even rebuild it so that the next time you use it, it puts you through a wall.”

“Alright I’m off.” Pepper dropped her phone into her purse. “It was nice to meet you Steve. Perhaps we can all have dinner together soon. And Toni I expect you to answer my texts even if you are involved with your new friend. Walk me out?”

“Okay.” Toni hooked her arm through Pepper’s, waiting until they were in the elevator again to ask, “So what did you think?”

“I think he’s extremely handsome and could probably crack walnuts on his ass.” Pepper chuckled.

“Goodness you kiss your mother with that mouth? I’m not saying you’re wrong but…”

“He appears genuine and that’s all I care about, especially where you are concerned.”

“I’m not marrying him, Pep.”

“True but that doesn’t mean you should let him slide if he says something stupid. Or if he keeps comparing you to that other Tony Stark. You’re a unique individual and he should see that.”

“I kinda feel like he doesn’t see anything else considering I’m alive and his Tony isn’t. Also I’m a woman and his Tony wasn’t. However your points are valid. He’s had his asshole moments and I called him on them.”

Pepper kissed her cheek and flowed into the hallway the minute the door opened. “Good. Take care and I’ll be in touch. Oh expect a visit from Rhodey tomorrow.”

“Yay,” Toni whispered contentedly as Pepper left. “That should be interesting.”

-+-

“I’m dead over there, aren’t I?”

Not for the first time Steve was thankful for whipcord reflexes otherwise he would have dropped his entire plate of spaghetti onto the kitchen floor. Though they were so clean he probably could have just scooped it up and ate it without consequence. But as things went he was glad that wasn’t the case, and instead turned to see Natasha leaning casually against the doorframe, red curls held out of her face with a simple clip of pearls. He cleared his throat to buy himself some time but it was _Natasha_ so she already knew the truth before he spoke it.

As invasive as it could be he’d actually missed it.

Climbing onto a comfortable stool, he nodded. “I wasn’t going to say anything. Toni knows but…”

She strolled into the room and opened the fridge, pulling out a small jug of orange juice. “You thought I wouldn’t be able to handle it? Or you wanted to spare my feelings?”

He smiled. “No I knew you could handle it. I just—it’s not something that needs to be advertised. Honestly it’s not something I like to think about…and there was no need for Bucky to know.”

She returned his smile. “Ah. Well James would have been a bit un-nerved I’m sure but it’s hard to mourn someone you never knew. Not to mention _I’m_ still here. But thank you for considering our feelings.”

Unwrapping his fork from its cream colored napkin, he started to eat. “You’re welcome.” Pausing, he looked at her. “She sacrificed herself for the Soul stone. So that we could bring back everyone Thanos had snapped away.”

Natasha sat down beside him. “Sounds like my kind of girl.” She met his gaze. “I hope you’re not blaming yourself for what happened. It needed to be done so she did it. When people like me decide to become the good guys we don’t half ass it. We go all in and if that means dying for the cause, then we die. Sounds like her sacrifice wasn’t for nothing.”

“It wasn’t. Without it we wouldn’t have been able to save everyone,” he said softly. “Almost everyone.”

“I was there when Toni used the stones. I thought I was about to watch her die, and in that split second I remembered all the times I’d been less than nice to her. It’s funny how that’s what went through my mind instead of fear or anger. It was just regret that I’d never get to apologize.” She uncapped her juice and took a long sip. “Once upon a time I thought she wasn’t capable of being a hero and yet there she was, wielding those stones like some kind of titan. And if shit happened an hour from now and she had to again, she’d be strapping them on.”

“Yeah. So would my Tony.”

Natasha patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry you lost your Tony. And your Natasha. Though if you stayed here you’d have both. Not as substitutes of course but I wouldn’t be against getting to know you. James has told me stories about you and it’s obvious you’re trustworthy. You could have a good life here.”

In the beginning Steve hadn’t known how to take Natasha’s bluntness; it was only rivaled by her ability to lie to your face without so much as blinking. But—and he realized how ironic it sounded—he wasn’t one for secrets and when she deigned to tell the truth she did so without beating around the bush.

“Just like that huh?” he asked dryly.

She grinned. “Sure. You can retire here and become Toni’s new assistance. She couldn’t stop singing your praises when we spoke.”

He laughed. “And be compared to Pepper? No thank you. Staying here isn’t an option however.”

“Why?”

“Because…Peggy is waiting for me. I have to get back to her.”

“What if she isn’t? What if she isn’t waiting for you? What if you being yanked out of that timeline put it back how it was supposed to be and she doesn’t even remember you were there in the first place?”

 _Jesus…_ “Then I—I’ll just do what I did when I first got there. Explain the bare minimum and we’ll start over. It’s not like she won’t be happy to see me.”

Natasha wet her lips. “James doesn’t think you should go back. He’d never say it to you though. He thinks you should give this reality a chance before you make up your mind, and I agree with him. If being where you are from is so hard perhaps this is better.” Easing off the stool, she put her juice back in the fridge. “Stick around and let Toni spoil you. She’s good at that.”

Steve frowned a little. “Is that why you’re here? For the weapons and the armor?”

Her smile was small and secretive. “They don’t hurt but they aren’t the only reason or even the main reason. The tower is my home and at any given time it’s filled with misfits that I’m proud to call my family. They come and go—sometimes to different planets—but the one constant is Toni. Even if she’s in L.A. or Miami for some reason she’s still _here_. I can go down to her workshop and she’s all over it…and if I make enough noise she’ll pop up on a screen asking me what the hell I’m doing. Always willing to drop everything to come back if need be.” She headed for the doorway. “She said you didn’t have that where you are from. The Tower I mean. James and I aren’t here as much as I’d like so you staying would work out for me. Maybe I’m selfish but I’d feel better knowing Toni had someone on hand to watch her back. Besides DUM-E and Jarvis that is.”

“I don’t think she needs me to watch her back. But I’m happy that you’re looking out for her.” Realizing his food had grown a bit cold; he sighed and popped it into the microwave. “Bucky really thinks I should stay?”

She nodded. “He does. I think he wants more time with his best friend. First and foremost though he wants you to be happy. Anyway just think about it.” She left just as soundlessly as she’d appeared.

Steve watched his plate go around and around while Natasha’s words danced a two step inside of his head. It had only been what, two days since landing in this bizarre world so honestly he hadn’t had much time to do anything besides hold on. But if it took Strange a bit to figure stuff out, he could be here for weeks. Hell, months. What happened if he got used to everything? To training with Bucky and living in the Tower. To this new Tony… Not to mention what if Natasha was right? What if he somehow got back to 1945 and Peggy didn’t remember him being there at all? 

There was also this tether business that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend, not really. He understood the basics but _why Toni_? Wouldn’t Bucky have worked just as well? _No,_ he thought to himself. _This Bucky was shaped in part by his relationship with Natasha. It’s not the same…_

And although he’d never said so out loud; Tony dying was the catalyst for him going back to 1945. No more Iron Man had felt like the end of his era. Time to do what _he_ wanted and let someone else find their footing as the Captain. Maybe even find their version of Iron Man.

_Staying here would be taking the easy way out, right? I have to try to get back to 1945. I’ve come too far to give up now._

“Hey Jarvis, what does Toni do when she’s alone in the Tower? I mean besides creating…”

“Ms. Stark spends her time undertaking several humanitarian duties, as well as personally awarding scholarships to young people via her foundation. She speaks at formal events, does surprise visits to her interns and continues on as the figurehead to Stark Industries. She also spends time in Queens looking after Mr. Parker.”

Steve perked up. “I bet Peter loves that.”

“Yes,” Jarvis replied with a note of a smile in his artificial voice. “His Uncle has expressed it’s good for him to have a female figure in his life since the untimely passing of his Aunt. Ms. Stark doesn’t consider herself a good role model but I can confidently say she has been a wonderful influence over young Mr. Parker.”

 _Naturally._ “That’s good to hear.”

“Captain Rogers if I may, you never speak of an alternate _Jarvis_. Did something…happen to him?”

Steve exhaled and retrieved his plate when it was ready. “Ultron happened. From what I understand he destroyed a large part of Jarvis and what was left, Tony uploaded into the being that came to be known as Vision. After that he started using an AI called Friday in all of his suits.”

“I see,” Jarvis said slowly. “Friday is Ms. Stark’s back up assistant program. She is a very capable AI.”

 _But she’s not you, is she?_ “For what it’s worth I’m glad Ultron didn’t get a chance to mess things up here. I know how much you mean to Toni and how heartbroken my Tony was to lose you. He never said but it was obvious.”

Jarvis turned on the coffee maker. “I am thankful that Captain Danvers was here to assist in defeating Ultron before he could cause any real damage. Especially now knowing that I would have been erased from existence.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply when Toni trudged into the room, black tank top sporting burns and tiny holes. There was a smudge of grease on her cheek and her hair was a mess but she had a big if slightly tired smile. “Coffee,” she moaned making a beeline for it. “What time is it?”

“Almost five am,” Steve told her. “I thought you went to bed. What have you been doing?”

She fumbled for a black mug. “I was half asleep when I got a new idea for a Stark watch. Thought I would draw up some plans. Why are _you_ awake?” Her brown eyes landed on his food. “Ah. Right. You carbo-load because of your metabolism. Carry on then.” Humming and with coffee in hand, she strolled off. “J make sure Steve doesn’t eat all of the garlic knots.”

“Of course Ms. Stark.”

Steve grinned. He was still going back for seconds though.


	4. Belonging

Chapter Four: Belonging

Steve hadn’t been particularly happy in Washington while doing his stint for SHIELD. He hadn’t completely hated it; the work was decent and he’d assumed he was making a real difference in the world by saving people and thwarting threats. The city itself was lovely and he’d enjoyed catching up on what he’d missed, something that got only better once Sam entered the picture. However he’d honestly never gelled there. The pipes in his sad little apartment had rumbled at night, and none of his neighbors ever stopped by to say hello. Not even Sharon when she’d been a fake nurse. So really when he wasn’t working he’d just bum around wishing there was something to do. Wondering if he called any of the other Avengers would they pick up?

Then SHIELD imploded and it was just one cluster fuck after the other. Clint’s farm had been nice even if the reasons for being there were anything but. During a quiet moment he’d sat on the porch and just _listened_ , watching as Tony interacted with Clint’s kids. Children just seemed to gravitate to Tony and at the time Steve had idly mused it was because they were emotionally the same age. He knew better now of course. Tony was _good_ with kids; he made a real effort because—because not many had with him when he was that age. And although he hadn’t seen Tony and Morgan together for that long, he knew Tony was the best dad ever. It wasn’t fair he’d only gotten five years to experience parenthood.

Five years was the blink of an eye compared to sixty or seventy.

In those five years Steve didn’t have much interaction with Tony; nothing that could be considered meaningful anyway. He’d attended his wedding as most of the remaining Avengers had though the ceremony itself had been a subdued affair. After that Tony and Pepper left for their lakeside cabin and Steve had thrown himself into whatever he could to keep his mind off of Thanos and the reality that his friends—that no one snapped—was ever coming back. He’d thought about Tony though and asked Natasha for information when he felt it was appropriate.

Received news about Morgan being born and a few Christmas cards but nothing _personal_. Nothing that Tony didn’t also send to say Bruce and Carol. Iron Man wasn’t seen as much either but perhaps that was because crime went down drastically. And well now that he was a family man Tony knew where his priorities were.

Steve had missed him. More than once he’d wanted to go see him but wasn’t sure if he’d be welcomed. Fear kept him from finding out until Scott returned, then not only did they have a chance to bring everyone back but he had a reason to see Tony again. Something concrete that wasn’t just for old time sake.

_He hadn’t been too happy to see us. He said it was nice but I remember the look on his face when we’d climbed out of the car. Or maybe that expression was for me alone._

_I should have went and saw him._

But the point however was that Washington never felt like home. Being on the run with Sam and Nat—arguably the two people he was closest to at the time—hadn’t felt like home either. It wasn’t until he and the other Avengers were dragging their bruised and bloody bodies off their ship and into the _former_ Avengers compound that he’d felt even a sense of home. Tony hadn’t touched their rooms though general weapons he’d stored there were missing. Everything else was the same however and sinking into his bed that night nearly made him weep. Half the population was gone, Tony was missing and everyone was adrift but for one brief minute he’d been content. Naturally he felt horrible afterwards.

Being with Peggy again had felt wonderful. Getting used to 1945 wasn’t easy but each day got a little better. Besides she was there to help and he figured that was all that mattered. Eventually he’d stop missing his friends and the internet. Get used to clunky stoves and action shows on the radio. Get used to Howard Stark bursting with energy and charisma that was so familiar it actually hurt. The days would pass and he’d remember the forties while looking forward to experiencing the decades he’d missed. He and Peggy had an honest to god house with a white picket fence and really, what could be more _home_ than that?

Yet somehow standing in the kitchen of Toni’s tower just—well it just fit. He already knew where everything was and although he was still reluctant to settle in, his room was shaping up to be _his_ room. There was so much space to hang pictures and have couches for a cozy little art nook. Toni had gotten him his own mini fridge because she said he couldn’t trust anyone when it came to desserts, not even her. And the view; the view was simply spectacular. There was something about the wide open windows that made him feel at peace. Waking up to the sun warming his face—as if Jarvis just knew he’d want the curtains open—and the blue sky stretching on forever, it made his choices seem limitless.

Whether they actually were remained to be seen.

In the few days that had passed he’d settled into a slight routine that had been easier than expected. Jogging with Bucky to Coney Island. Hanging out with Toni in her workshop or just in general. Sparring with Bucky and Natasha while getting to see how they functioned as a couple; which turned out to be very well. Where he came from the very idea of Buck and Nat ending up in a relationship was as foreign to him as some of the technical jargon Tony used to ramble off, but here—like other things—it fit. He could tell by the way they looked at each other that they were very much in love. And while Steve was happy for them he felt a pang of sadness for his Bucky who didn’t have this. Who would never have this because their Natasha was dead… Though he did get on well with Sam, and it wouldn’t be the first time an antagonizing relationship turned into respect. Knowing that Bucky had Sam to look out for him was one of the reasons he’d been able to return to 1945.

But anyway he didn’t hate this reality though a part of him kind of wished he did. It just…it would be easier if he did.

Sitting at the kitchen counter with his sketchbook open in front of him, Steve found himself shading in familiar dark eyes with lovely long lashes. He’d made it a point to draw both Tonys side by side, one eying the other with amusement. Having actual downtime to draw wasn’t something he’d brought into the future with him. There was always work to be done or things he needed to catch up on. At most he’d find himself doodling during check ins with Fury. Now that he could enjoy his artsy side again he realized how much he’d missed it. After mentioning it briefly to Toni she’d placed an order for some serious high grade supplies; hence the art nook in his room.

_“Toni you didn’t have to do this,” he’d said to her as he smoothed his hand over the brushes and pencils._

_“Eh you like drawing, right? Or you used to? No reason you can’t get back into it now,” she’d replied offhandedly. “You’re retired and most of the retired people I know spend their time doing the things they never had time to do because of work. Except you’re too spry for Canasta or whatever it’s called.”_

_“Yes but…what are you going to do with this stuff when I leave?”_

_And Toni had paused—just for a millisecond—like a video that needed to buffer before shrugging and flipping the hair out of her face. “Donate it to kids I suppose. Some after school art program... I’ll figure something out. I always do.”_

Truer words had never been spoken. Toni Stark was a problem solver no matter what form they were in. It was something Steve had realized immediately about Tony Prime and had begrudgingly respected, though that hadn’t stopped him from questioning his motives. Or his techniques. But in the end Starks got the work done.

Still watching Toni remind herself that he wasn’t always going to be around didn’t make him feel very good. She knew this arrangement wasn’t permanent but he supposed it had skipped her mind for a minute. Sometimes it skipped his too.

“I told you no, Barnes. I’m not doing that and no amount of groveling can make me.” 

Toni exited the elevator with Bucky following close behind, smirking at her back. She was wearing tight black yoga pants and a blue tank top with a swoop neck over a black sports bra. Her long dark hair was up in a ponytail that swung from side to side each time she shook her head no. Which she was doing pretty much every time Bucky opened his mouth…

With a huff she stalked over to the fridge and yanked the door open, reaching for a bottle of water. “Why can’t you be more like Steve? Aren’t you both supposed to have that forties charm and stuff?”

“I lost mine before Stevie did. You can thank Hydra for that.” Bucky grinned and hopped up onto the counter. “C’mon Stark it would really help me out. And don’t tell me you don’t relish the thought of building something that cool.”

Steve arched a brow. “What do you want Toni to build, exactly?”

Bucky was still grinning. “Just a little robot to help with my training.”

_He’s teasing her,_ Steve thought in amusement. _He feels comfortable enough to do that. Huh._

It was obvious Bucky and Toni weren’t the best of friends but they were civil, able to rib each other despite the horrible circumstances that brought them together. Over the years they’d found an even ground and while it filled Steve’s heard with joy to see, it also made him sad. Would Tony and Bucky Prime have circled this way if he’d told the truth instead of lying for so long? Would Tony have been able to forgive the man who killed his parents and taken him in simply because Steve had asked…the way Natasha did here?

The unknown was a terrible thing as was the inability to change the past. Right after Tony’s funeral he’d idly thought about using the stones to try and change things. Maybe doing something as small as leaving Tony a note, begging him not to put on the gauntlet. But according to Bruce’s rules that wouldn’t have brought back _his_ Tony, and honestly whatever Tony that saw the note probably wouldn’t have heeded it anyway. He still would have sacrificed himself to save the world because that’s what heroes did. They gave up _everything_ so that everyone else could be happy and safe.

Just like when he’d crashed that plane in the Arctic. Except he’d gotten a second chance and Tony had not.

“A training robot does sound kinda fun,” he said as he pulled himself out of his morose thoughts. “Even with our abilities it never hurts to stay ahead of the game.”

Toni snorted loudly. “I agree and I would do it if I thought that was _all_ he wanted it for. But he wants me to build him a _Natasha_ robot and honestly, I’d rather go back to making weapons than do something that creepy. If I haven’t built myself a boyfriend or girlfriend I’m not taking the time to build him a second girlfriend.”

Steve couldn’t help it; he snickered. “Buck.”

Bucky shrugged as innocently as he could manage. “It wouldn’t actually be a replica of Natasha. Like I don’t want it to look like her or whatever but I _do_ want it to have her physical prowess when it comes to fighting. It’s totally for sparring practice when Nat is away.”

“Riiight. And there is no chance I’ll walk in on you doing something weird with it?” Toni asked suspiciously. “Ugh whatever I came in here for a healthy snack, the kind Pepper still makes me eat.” She stood on her tippy toes and felt around on top of the fridge, back arching as she bit her bottom lip. “And buttery crackers. Ooh we should order like a dip platter with ten different kinds of dip and crackers.”

“Sounds good Toni.” Steve rolled his eyes away from Bucky’s fake pout to watch her. 

Like her male counterpart Toni tended to look good in whatever she was wearing, whether it was tattered jeans with holes at the knees or a fancy blouse just hiding the arc reactor. He had no trouble admitting that she was a beautiful woman—he wasn’t blind—but this was the first time he’d been brought up short by it. 

Clothes had changed _a lot_ since his day and in the beginning he’d been mildly flustered at all of the skin women chose to show. He wasn’t sure if he was a less is more type of guy and he fully respected a woman’s right to wear whatever the hell she wanted, but he had to own up to the fact that those pants on Toni were something else. They supported and accentuated every curve, moving and sticking to her body like a second skin. A part of him felt like he shouldn’t be looking but he couldn’t help himself. His eyes were just drawn to the way the fabric hugged her ass and her thighs, how it tapered down to nice legs and strong calves. 

He couldn’t even see a panty-line…

Toni’s annoyed growl broke apart his thoughts. “I swear Barnes if you ate my crackers I’m going to crack you upset your stupid head.”

Steve cleared his throat and turned back to his drawing, blinking when he realized Bucky was staring at him with a positively shit eating grin that had _nothing_ to do with crackers. _Caught red handed…_

Thankfully he was saved by Jarvis. “Ma’am Colonel Rhodes’ fight has almost reached Newark Airport. He should be here within the hour if traffic permits.”

Crackers forgotten, Toni grabbed something out of the fridge with a big smile. “Yes honey bear is finally on his way! I’m gonna go get a shower so that I’m fresh and clean for when you guys meet.” She turned to leave but caught sight of his drawing. “Wow that’s really good. Hey can I have that when you’re done? I wanna frame it…or put it on the fridge.” He nodded wordlessly and then she was off, disappearing down the hall.

To say that he was nervous about meeting this Rhodey would be an understatement. He was probably tied for first place when it came to who were the most important people in Tony’s life. Like Pepper, Rhodey was very protective of Tony and even when he’d stuck up for them with Secretary Ross, there had been _something_ in his eyes whenever Tony was mentioned. Something straightforward that said _I haven’t forgotten_. _I haven’t forgotten…but this is bigger than us_ , and honestly Steve had agreed. He’d assumed they would have a conversation after Thanos was defeated and ultimately they did…just not the one Steve had anticipated.

“You know I saw you checking out Stark’s ass.”

“What?”

Bucky laughed, smoothing his hands along his dark pants. “Oh don’t give me that look. I _invented_ that look. You were checking her out.”

Steve sighed. “Alright so I was glancing in her direction. Am I supposed to pretend Toni isn’t good looking?”

Bucky smirked. “There is a difference between glancing and checking out, but it’s fine. Stark’s hot—even I can admit that and she’s set my shower to ice cold for a month. There’s nothing wrong with looking.”

_Isn’t there?_ “It’s Toni.”

“And? Look you know how much I love Nat but saying I think Stark is hot doesn’t somehow diminish how I feel about Natasha. Besides one Nat knows Stark is hot and agrees and two, even if I were the kinda guy to go there it means squat because Stark wouldn’t touch me with a ten foot pole,” Bucky said matter of fact. “So what’s the issue?”

“It’s _Toni_. She’s still Tony and it feels weird to think…” Steve trailed off, not sure how he wanted to finish that sentence. “I don’t know. I know she’s not the Tony I knew or remember but Jesus Buck, they’re so much alike. Sometimes I look into her eyes and it’s like I’ve known her for years. I showed up here and she had no reason to trust anything I was saying but she was willing to give me a chance to prove I was who I said I was. I’ve said some stupid shit to her out of misplaced anger and she’s forgiven me.”

“Yeah I get that. Do you not think you deserve forgiveness because of the Siberia stuff?” Bucky inquired. “Because it seems like water under the bridge no matter what reality you come from.”

“No it’s not that,” Steve said honestly. “Really it’s hard to put into words. I never thought I would see Tony again, not—not as I knew him anyway and while that’s true here it’s also not. If I’d made sure Howard wasn’t a dick to Tony in my new timeline with Peggy and always been there for him, it would have changed him. Tony was shaped by the experiences of his life so changing the experiences changes him. But here it’s—it’s the truest version of him without actually _being_ him.”

“Okay then tell me how she is different besides the being a woman part.”

Steve’s brows drew together, causing a tiny line to form between them. “The way she’s excited about the Captain America part of me. My Tony might have been but we got off on the wrong foot pretty much immediately so I never saw that side of him. And there is Pepper not being here. Their relationship had its ups and downs but she was _always_ there for Tony. I feel like her will to see Tony again kept her alive when everyone else was snapped.” He wet his lips. “This tether business.”

Bucky hummed thoughtfully and slipped off the counter to sink onto a stool. “How do you _really_ feel about that?”

Steve rolled his shoulders. “I’m not sure. Seeing those red and gold chains around me—maybe I should be upset but I don’t know. I’m not. I’ve spent a big chunk of my life being connected to a Stark in one way or another. Or helped by a Stark. Toni managing to help me stay grounded the second this universe realizes I exist? It—it’s heavy stuff, Buck.” His voice dropped lower. “Strange contacted me yesterday with a bit more information but I haven’t told Toni yet.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want her to feel weird about it or guilty like she did something wrong.”

“What did the magician say?”

“He said the chains will get stronger and higher the longer I’m here. They’ll eventually be to my shoulders though I’ll never feel them or anything; it’s sort of symbolic.”

“Alright what’s that in normal people speak?”

“The higher they go the stronger my connection to this reality grows. He made it sound like sooner or later either I won’t want to leave…or I won’t be able to.”

“Fuck. But…well would either of those things be that bad?”

Bucky was staring at where his hands were clasped together on the counter, and Steve could hear Natasha’s earlier words echoing throughout his mind. _“James doesn’t think you should go back. He’d never say it though. He thinks you should give this reality a chance before you make up your mind…”_

“No,” Steve replied carefully. Truthfully. “No I guess it wouldn’t be. Doesn’t mean I should stay though.”

“Well that’s up to you.” Bucky stood. “However I wouldn’t run for the hills just because I thought Stark had a nice ass.”

Steve laughed. “Shut up. I hope you’re not going to tell Toni about this conversation.”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m no narc…your secrets are safe with me. You know it’s alright to see her as your Tony and think she’s…nicely proportioned, Stevie. It doesn’t have to be all or nothing.”

Before Steve could argue or whatever he planned to do, Bucky was clapping him on the shoulder and leaving the room.

Steve snorted lightly, smoothing his hand across his chin. “Of course it doesn’t have to be all or nothing. The question is though what _is_ it?”

Plenty of women and men found Tony Prime attractive. Before settling down with Pepper he’d been quite the playboy or so the tabloids would have had everyone believe. Steve had never really thought about it for more than a passing moment but yes, Tony had been good looking. More than that his mind and the things he could come up with had made him incredibly sexy. But unfortunately Steve had found himself circling around Tony’s less than stellar qualities…or perhaps he’d just set himself up as an antagonist so that he wouldn’t be dragged into Tony’s hypnotizing orbit.

Not that it actually mattered since in the end he was dragged in anyway.

Shaking his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose and slouched in his chair with a small smile. Here he was a kid from Brooklyn having seen so many crazy things, now worrying whether it was right or wrong to check out the woman who was basically his friend gone too soon. Tony Prime would be laughing his ass off if he knew, teasing Steve mercilessly about it. Hell he and Natasha were probably in Heaven giggling like school children about the whole thing.

Peggy would probably find it less amusing…

Pushing those thoughts away he returned to his drawing, losing track of time until Toni was padding across the floor in tight jeans and a baby blue blouse. She looked showered and refreshed, and happy.

“You know Pepper gave you her seal of approval and said you had a cute butt.” She grinned and leaned against the counter. “I don’t think Rhodey will be doing the latter but I’m sure he’ll like you. Because of the patriotism and what not.”

“I hope he likes me,” Steve replied eyes on her collarbones. “I want to get along with the people you care about.”

“My eyes are up _here_ soldier,” she teased patting at her cheek.

Steve blinked. “What? No I wasn’t—”

Tony laughed. “Hey it’s okay I’m just messing with you. I know it’s pretty eye catching. I usually keep it covered with the arc reactor but I don’t think aliens will be attacking today. And if they do I have you now.”

For a split second he had no idea what she was talking about, and then he noticed the thin yet slightly puckered red scar disappearing down into the v-neck of her cleavage. “That’s from where you had the original arc reactor removed?”

She hummed. “And the shrapnel. I guess I’m lucky a scar is all I was left with. It still aches sometimes, like the containment unit is still there.”

He didn’t want to pry but he was quite curious. “How did that feel?”

She shrugged nonchalantly but he could see the way her pulse slightly quickened. “At first it was pretty painful and no matter what else I had going on, I could _feel_ it. Sleeping was bad because I had to find a good position that didn’t make it feel like it was crushing anything. Eventually I sort of got used to it more out of necessity that anything else. Don’t miss it though.”

“I bet you could make anything if you put your mind to it. I mean another you did figure out time travel.”

“How can I top that? What’s bigger than time travel? Like Thor and Carol have already got traveling to other planets in the bag. Hm I guess I could go down since they went up. What do you think Steve? Should I go down?”

“I bet Steve would love it if you went down,” Bucky mused as he sauntered into the room, making a beeline for the elevator.

Steve looked for something to throw at him. “Shut up dipshit. Next sparring session I’m putting your ass through the ring.”

Bucky just laughed and disappeared as the door closed.

Toni snorted but her eyes were alight with mischief. “He won’t be laughing when I tell Natasha he harassed me.”

Steve shifted in his chair. Even though part of him regretted Bucky seeing him check Toni out, the other part was happy to see his friend able to joke and clown around again. Gave him hope that Bucky Prime would become the same way one day. “Serves him right if you ask me.”

Perching on one of her leather stools, Toni rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “He really likes having you around. He’s acclimated well to everything since we got that brain washing taken care of. Sometimes I still want to punch him in the face with my gauntlet but…I don’t know. He annoys Clint so I feel like for that alone he deserves to not get punched.”

Steve chuckled. “He annoys Clint? I can’t really remember if the Clint and Bucky of my reality interacted that much, except during the whole Civil War thing. And then it was only because they were on my…side.”

Toni snickered. “Yeah he makes fun of Clint’s sleeve tattoo. He says it looks like a drunken toddler took a crayon to his arm and just went wild. They get along though—I mean they kinda have to because of Nat. No way she’d have two of her favorite people fighting.”

“Where is Clint now?”

“After helping us get rid of Thanos and getting his family back from the great dusting, he decided to take a much needed leave of absence from the hero life. He just wants to watch his kids grow up. Can’t blame him.”

_Sounds about right._ “And you?”

She shrugged lightly. “I adjusted to my new hand after inventing it and sort of…kept going. Eventually crime returned and Iron Woman was needed.”

“I keep forgetting things happened in a bit of a different order because you guys skipped stuff since Captain America didn’t exist here.” He paused. “I think had he not died Tony would have retired again though perhaps not completely. He would have wanted to spend more time with Pepper and Morgan for sure.”

Toni smiled though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Morgan was Pepper’s eccentric Uncle’s name; I liked him. You know I’m happy that Tony Prime got to be a dad and experience that even if it was just for a little while. Howard was—well he a disaster and I always said if I ever had kids I’d make sure they knew how much they were loved. I’d make sure they felt heard.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “I thought Pepper and I might give it a go. Either pick a donor or maybe try to get Rhodey to do it. Kids brought into the world by all the people I love…” 

Blinking rapidly she stood and pulled her shoulders back, fitting a different type of armor into place. “Instead I just collect ‘em like strays. If T’Challa would stop playing hard to get I’d be adding Shuri into the mix. If Peter was single I’d put them in an arranged marriage. Think of the future spider-panther babies.”

“There is still time for you to have children Toni if you want them,” Steve replied with a grin. “Older—erm—there is just still time.”

“Fail.”

“You know what I mean!” he exclaimed with laughter. “In any case I know you’d be a great mom. There was…after Tony’s funeral we all got together at the cabin and Pepper released this beautiful flower arrangement into the water and in the middle was Tony’s first arc reactor. She’d had it framed with the caption _Proof that Tony Stark has a heart_. I get the symbolism but I don’t see how _anyone_ could ever think Tony didn’t have a heart. If anything he had too much. Like you.”

Toni combed her fingers through her long dark hair. “I don’t know. They say actions speak louder than words and before Gulmira, I acted like a fool. Some people never got over that I suppose. Or like the tabloids they never wanted to because _Toni Stark donates millions to local animal shelters_ isn’t as headline grabbing as _Toni Stark crashes BMW into giant fish tank._ However in my defense that fish tank called my dead mother a whore.”

Steve laughed again, so hard his shoulders shook. “Then it obviously got what it deserved. But I find it hard to believe anyone could think badly of you now, especially after Thanos. _You_ destroyed him and his army. _You_ wore the gauntlet and brought their loved ones back to them. Only an asshole would refuse to see all the good you’ve done.”

She hummed and her expression softened. “I like it when you compliment me.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?” he asked curiously. 

“It’s this tone you get in your voice, like you’re holding in so much emotion it weighs down your vocal chords. Makes your voice a little deeper…to give your words more importance,” she explained stroking her fingers down the front of his throat.

He’d caught her hand in his before he really knew what he was doing. “I’m just being honest.”

Smiling, she squeezed his thumb but didn’t let go and suddenly he was reminded of a handshake that perhaps went on a little too long, as if neither participant wanted to let go that time either. If he’d known it was the last time he’d ever shake that hand he’d probably be still holding on right now.

The similarities between them; the long elegant fingers, the warmth and sure grip… _The hand that saved the universe…_ But Toni’s hand was smaller and if he listened very closely he could hear the whirring of servos or what have you powering it up. Still it was _Toni’s_ hand…

If he leaned closer he could press his lips against her knuckles.

“Pardon the interruption, Ms. Stark…” Jarvis sounded downright regretful for breaking the tender moment but his voice caused Steve to gently release Toni, his face hot and a little pink. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d blushed, or why he was even blushing now.

Toni noticed but didn’t comment, though she appeared pleased. “What’s the word, J?”

“Colonel Rhodes has just entered the building. He shall be with you momentarily.”

Sure enough minutes later Rhodey was strolling out of the elevator with his bags in hand, dropping them so that he could catch Toni as she all but skipped into his arms. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek with a loud _muah_ , which made him snort but hug her back. Rhodey looked happy and healthy; his lower body not needing the harness because here there’d been no Vision to accidentally paralyze him. It was very clear his relationship with Toni was the same as Steve had experienced in his own reality, one built due to years of love and respect.

“Rhodey look what I’ve got.” Toni poked him in the shoulder and gestured to Steve. “May I present Captain Steven Rogers aka Captain Amercia. Fresh from another universe and still with that brand new Captain America smell.”

Rhodey snorted again but he was smiling. He extended a hand and Steve shook it. “It’s nice to meet you, Steve.”

Steve nodded. “Likewise. I guess this must be really strange for you.”

Rhodey shrugged. “I’ve met a talking raccoon and a talking tree. Captain America from a different universe almost makes the most sense. However Toni hasn’t had time to really fill me in on the details.”

Toni moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. “I’ve had to make sure Steve doesn’t wander into traffic.” She handed Rhodey the bottle. “But the gist is Steve is from a universe or a reality like ours but with a few marked differences. For instance I was a man there and I died. Jarvis can show you a picture of my handsome guy self later. At the root though was Thanos and the stones.”

“Hm.” Rhodey folded his arms across his chest. “Strange to think there was room for two of those assholes. Or more.”

“Yeah the universes can be dicks,” Toni murmured. “I’ll explain more later but you just got here! And I know there is a part of you dying to talk to Steve because of how much you love America, and he’s like the _Captain_ of America. Not to mention you flew commercial instead of letting me send the jet, so you probably want to get a shower. Ooh Jarvis order us a couple of pizzas and some sushi. Would it be wrong to tell Pepper there is an emergency so that she’ll rush over to eat with us?”

“How about we just set a time for a nice dinner with everyone who happens to be around?” Rhodey suggested wryly. “I’m here for a while, and Bruce is supposed to get in later today. We could do it tonight.”

“You have the best ideas.” Toni fluttered her lashes dramatically. “Though if Jolly Green is stopping by we’re going to need more food, and some of that weird tea he likes. Jarvis put in some orders for stuff the gang likes and make sure it’s here by nightfall.”

“Of course,” Jarvis replied. “I’ll make sure there is double everything.”

Toni eyed Steve thoughtfully. “Better make it triple. Super soldier and Jolly Green could probably shut down an all you can eat buffet.”

-+-

In truth Toni wouldn’t say that she ever got honestly lonely anymore, not with her friends meandering in and out of the Tower whenever they wished. Not with Jarvis or the others always there to talk to her or make a complete mess as in DUM-E’s case. As a kid she’d felt loneliness in the pit of her stomach like a gaping wound, only made better when a human Jarvis had time to spend with her. She’d been too smart for most children her age and too young for any normal adults to deal with, though it was obvious her intelligence put more than a few of them off. Who wanted to spend time around a twelve year old that knew more about scientific theory than they did? She and Howard should have gotten along like a duck in water but instead of being proud of her, he’d just felt threatened.

More than once she’d wondered if things would have been different if she’d been a boy. However with Steve’s introduction into her life she’d gotten her answer. It would not have mattered at all. Boy, girl—it was just her very existence that caused the ripples. Oh well.

Adult Toni didn’t mind being alone anymore because it didn’t make her feel like no one cared nor had no time for her. No matter how busy her friends were if she needed them they were there; even Pepper who had her hands full being a boss in the literal and hyped sense of the word. Sometimes just _knowing_ people cared was enough. It meant she didn’t have to reach out during a bad moment. Just knowing someone was there to reach back…made her feel all warm inside.

So she worked on her experiments and fired off texts and wandered around the Tower enjoying her second chance at life to the fullest. Having Steve on hand though…well it was interesting to see all of the empty little pockets he was filling.

She would miss him whenever he ran back to Wonderland.

But tonight as going to be fun, she could tell it already. The food had been steadily arriving since Jarvis had placed the orders and Rhodey was freshly showered and lounging near the living room, making small talk with Steve. They seemed to be getting along though she’d figured as much. They were both very likeable and similar however sometimes Steve got that look in his eyes. The one that whispered secrets about another Rhodey in another reality….one that was now missing his best friend. Really it was enough to make Toni wanna spirit him here so that he’d never have to be sad again. If one Rhodey was awesome then two Rhodeys would be downright tremendous.

_I could have weekdays Rhodey and weekends Rhodey._

Snorting at her own silly little thoughts, she lit up at the sight of an elderly woman easing out of the elevator carrying a large tray of covered food. “Mrs. Linley! Why didn’t you have Jarvis tell me you were here? I would have come down and helped you!”

Judith Linley was eighty years old going on forty with bright blue eyes and long white hair that she usually wore in a series of stylish braids. She was the owner of a charming little bakery downtown that made _the best_ pastries Toni had ever tasted. Really they were like a religious experience and Toni regularly ordered more than she should but who could turn down a honey drizzled glazed donut? Or twenty-four?

“No worries dear, I brought Adam with me. And I told you to call me Judith.” Mrs. Linley gestured to her son as he trailed out behind her. “Besides if I can’t carry a single tray what good am I?”

“Oh c’mon we both know you could bench press a BMW if you wanted to,” Toni teased. “Hello Adam.”

“Stark,” Adam replied as he headed into the kitchen with his armful of platters.

Toni smirked. It wasn’t that Adam didn’t like her per se, more that he’d been a little put off when his mother’s attempts to set them up hadn’t panned out. Mrs. Linley was the _do you know my son works for Wall Street_ type with any woman who came into her shop, and Toni being _Toni Stark_ didn’t change anything. However Toni being _Toni Stark_ meant she’d said something smart mouthed while Adam looked on and he apparently hadn’t appreciated it. It hadn’t been rude but not everyone understood her sense of humor.

Though he’d probably dodged a bullet; she’d just learned Pepper was seeing Happy and would have no doubt crushed him in her mad dash to prove how _totally fine_ she was with it. Instead she focused on ice cream and work. Everyone had appreciated the upgrades.

“So how are you Judith?”

“Alive and kicking,” Judith mused smiling. “I’m seeing a gentleman from my water aerobics class. He’s seventy.”

“Ooh you cougar you.” Toni chuckled. “You should let me do something nice for you guys. Sexy weekend in Hawaii maybe? I think they have nude beaches.”

Judith laughed and patted her shoulder. “You are such a troublemaker. I noticed you ordered more food than usual. Are your little friends coming to visit?”

Toni smiled; she kinda loved this old lady. “They are. We’re having a low key dinner so that they can meet a new friend of mine. And you know Bruce loves your croissants. I’ve had to put on the armor to get them away from him.”

Judith cackled. “He’s such a sweet young man. You tell him I’m bringing back those muffins he likes.”

Toni nodded. “I will. He’ll be there bright and early to buy them all I’m sure. Hope he remembers pants.”

“Oh…I won’t mind if he doesn’t,” Judith said with a cheeky wink. “He has such a cute butt.”

Adam snorted but he was grinning. “Mom…”

“Hush. I’ll be eighty one in December; I’m allowed to say what I please.” Judith elbowed him in the ribs with as much force as she could muster, making him cough out a laugh. Her gold bracelet hit his shirt and snapped off with a tiny pop, flying off her wrist to slide right under the fridge. “Shit! I thought I’d fixed that damn clasp!”

Toni grinned widely. “Hey no worries, Judy fruit. I’ll pop on the armor and move the fridge. Bout time I looked behind there anyway. Make sure a dust colony hasn’t evolved into its own species.”

Judith scoffed. “I don’t want to impose. You could always fetch it later and bring it to me when you have time…” Her voice trailed off as Steve walked over. “Well now…”

For a moment Toni wondered if she recognized him—it would be silly to think no one realized how much he resembled Captain America—but from the mischievous twinkle in her eye that obviously wasn’t the case. It was just Judith about to be completely inappropriate; something Toni loved about her.

“Are you a new one of Toni’s super friends?” she asked looking him over. “I’ve never seen you in my shop before. I would have remembered those cheekbones. I’m Judith.”

Steve smiled and his eyes crinkled just a little. “Yes ma’am. I’m…Steve. It’s very nice to meet you.” He shook her frail hand like it was made of glass. “Your food smells delicious. I can’t wait to try it.”

Judith beamed, her eyes drifting to Toni. “Aren’t you sweet? I also do wedding cakes. Just…something to keep in mind.”

Toni snickered. “How about I get that fridge out of the way so we can get your jewelry? As much as I’d love to keep you here to myself, I know your adoring public awaits.”

Steve arched a brow. “You’re going to move the fridge?”

“Yeah Judith’s bracelet tried to make a run for it. I just need to go get the arc reactor.”

“I got it.”

And then Steve _moved_ the fridge. He just…picked it up and eased it away from the wall and set it aside as if it were a pile of dirty laundry. The muscles in his biceps hardened but it was obviously no strain for him. He didn’t even have to grunt with the effort. He just did it. Plucked up the bracelet afterwards and handed it to Judith with a smile. “Here you go.”

Judith’s responding giggle was high pitched with twin spots of red appearing on her cheeks. “Thank you so much.” She turned to Toni. “Marry this one dear. If you don’t, I just might.” And then she was gently pushing Adam out of the room and towards the elevator.

_Heh_. “You just make fans wherever you go, don’t you?”

Steve smirked. “Little old ladies have always loved me. I like to think they see a kindred spirit in me.”

Toni snorted, folding her arms over her chest. “Yeah and I’m sure the Prince Charming hair and the bulging muscles have nothing to do with it.” She slouched back against the counter. “But thanks for the assist. I knew you’d be handy to have around.”

Steve smiled and set about putting the refrigerator back into place. Toni tilted her head to watch him, letting her dark brown eyes slide across his broad shoulders to his perfect ass. There was just something about Steve and the way he’d bonded with the serum. The way it had enhanced him to be this… flawless beacon of justice. Was it because the serum had been pure? Or was it all because of Steve’s character? She’d seen photos of pre serum Steve, heard about his heroics and his refusal to give up no matter the cost to himself. How in the end he’d surpasses expectations.

Maybe the serum just let the outside actually reflect what had always been inside.

Either way she totally understood why anyone who saw him might want to climb him like a tree. Even just standing and listening to others talk he tended to command the room. Arms folded or hands resting on his belt, feet shoulder width a part and always ready for action…

Or always on guard…

_I know the feeling._

“You okay?”

“Yeah just…thoughts.” She tapped her temple. “Sometimes it’s hard to shut my brain up. But never mind any of that. Tonight is about good food and good friends.”

“True but if you need to talk I’m here for you Toni,” Steve said squeezing her wrist. “And it seems like we have some time…”

“I’m okay. Really. Just having one of those _this is surreal_ moments.” Her eyes drifted down to his hands. They were smoother than she’d thought they’d be; gloves probably kept the calluses at bay when it came to handling the shield. “How are you?”

“A little anxious,” he admitted. “We didn’t have many team dinners back home, and even if we had this is still different. I know everyone and yet I’m still a stranger.”

Toni shrugged. “Hey you belong here. You’re already fitting in and even if you weren’t Captain America, people would still love you. Steve Rogers all on his own is pretty freaking great. No need to worry. Just be yourself. Besides it’s just Bruce and Rhodey that’s being added to the mix.”

Steve snorted lightly. “True.” He reached for something on a plate and popped it into his mouth, sucking a bit of cream off his thumb.

Their eyes met briefly and Toni watched him swallow, her fingertips tingling with touch memory at how soft the skin of his throat was. For reasons she couldn’t explain—but would probably obsess over later—she was hit with a sudden pang of sadness. 

Steve _being Steve_ must have noticed a change in her expression because he reached for her. “Toni—”

She waved him off. “Chest twinge. It’s more than likely gonna rain soon.” Wetting her lips, she turned on her heel and motioned down the hall. “I’m gonna go take something before the others get here. Be right back.”

“Okay,” he said softly.

Toni offered up an easy going smile and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stony & I'm really excited to be sharing it with you guys. Like so many others got inspired to dive in b/c of Endgame. (Spoilers for that, obv) :) It won't be too long; going for 5/6 chaps max.
> 
> Few things; title/summary lyrics from a Lana Del Rey song. I'm not sure if "Time Wraiths" are a multi fandom thing (probably) but just in case these are inspired by The Flash tv show. Rating will change/more chars will show up, etc. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> ETA: Decided to add a little note; this fic is AU of the MCU. I know Natasha is from the comics but I'm going movie verse here. :)


End file.
